Return of the Queen
by Saphiress
Summary: What happens when Atobe's long time girlfriend returns from England after a year of studying abroad, what's more Ootari finds himself falling in love with her and what is her history with the captain of Rikaidai Yukimura Seiichi?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1 year ago…**

"Do you have to leave?" asked Atobe, he sat on the sand staring at the beautiful ocean scenery with his arm over a female dressed in a knee length black dress with a square collar. She smiled and tapped his nose gently with her finger.

"Not that again Kei," she sighed, she rested her head against his chest and began curling her finger around his brown school tie. Atobe ran his finger through her long black hair and kissed her forehead as she closed her dark blue eyes.

"Must you?" he asked as he slid his hand from her shoulder to her narrow waist.

"You know I have no choice, my father's a pain in the arse," she said cuddling up to Atobe.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I know," she said.

"I love you."

"I know."

"When you come back I will beat you at tennis," he said firmly.

"I know you'll do your best…Keigo…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Of course… just remember, don't wear a mini skirt, don't go home after seven and if anyone asks, your engaged." She laughed lightly, placing a cool finger at the base of her chin he lifted her face towards his, leaning foreword, he kissed her passionately on the lips. He'd wait until his death bed if he had to, it'd all be worth it when he'd kiss those lips once more. The kiss seemed so romantic yet so desperate at the same time, she'd leave for England in two days, and the two were determined to make the last two days as meaningful as possible.

**1 year later…**

It was the end of morning practice, after a long and tiring practice all the regulars sat on tennis court resting before going home but Atobe was nowhere to been seen, he'd left his bag with Kabaji with the other regulars.

"Damn it!" swore Mukahi. "My endurance really is terrible."

"Glad you finally realized it," replied Shishido, Mukahi reached for a nearby tennis ball and threw it at him but after being pitted against Ootori's 200km/hr serves it seemed to slow and easy to catch.

"Where's Atobe?" asked a dreary Jirou who'd just woken from his slumber.

"Now that you mention it," said Ootori looking around. "Where is the Captain? Do you mind going to look for him?" he asked Kabaji. Strangely Kabaji dropped the two bags on his shoulders and left.

"Is that a yes?" asked Shishido.

"Probably," replied Osthiari, but his eyes were on the tennis bags Kabaji had left behind. Mukahi and Shishido were thinking the same.

"He wouldn't mind would he?" questioned Mukahi innocently as he unzipped Atobe's bag.

"No!" said Oshitari, Jirou, Hiyoshi and Shishido in sync.

Inside was the same as any other bag, books, a change of clothes, three tennis racquets, a towel with the initials 'A.K' embroidered in gold, a mobile and a wallet.

"Damn, no clues to the captain's dirty secrets," sighed Hiyoshi. Mukahi flipped through the wallet, aside from a few gold cards there was nothing inside except a photo. Mukahi took out the photo, he whistled.

"What?" Oshitari leaned closed to take a look at the photo. It was a picture of a very beautiful girl; she had long black hair, large sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, small but full lips and dressed in a black knee length dress. Beside her was Atobe with his arm around her waist in his Hyotei school uniform.

"She very nice looking," remarked Ootari.

"Is she Atobe's girl?" questioned Hiyoshi. Oshitari bite his lip gently while Mukahi shrugged.

"Who knows," the two said in sync.

The seven regulars put the photo back where it was found before Atobe and Kabaji returned, none of them mentioned her and no one dared ask Atobe, but she lingered on their minds for quite some time.

* * *

"Excused me," said a female voice, the two Hyotei students turned around to see who spoke.

"Yeah?" asked one.

"I was wondering where the tennis courts where," she said, they pointed her in the right direction. "Thank you," she bowed and left.

"Who was she?" asked one, he was red in the face.

"Dunno, think we'll ever see her again?"

Hope so."

* * *

"What's wrong!?" shouted Taki, ever since he'd been dropped from the regular he'd had done his best to improve his skills. "Tired already?" he asked the panting group of tennis club members. "Pick up your rackets, another 100 swings you don't deserve a break!"

"Working hard," remarked Ootari as he and Shishido walked down the stairs towards the court.

"Stop being such a push over, lame," said Shishido. The two joined the rest of the regulars where they gathered near the coach's seat.

"Agitated are we, Na Kabaji?" remarked Atobe.

"Usu," replied Kabaji. No one had told them about the discovery of the photo, but the curiosity was killing them.

"Oi Atobe! You know that-"

"Excuse me," interrupted a voice at the top of the stairs. "I'm looking for Keigo; do you know where he is?" Shishido turned around, there, stood the black haired girl from the photo only she had tied her hair up in an half ponytail and wore a pair of brown boots, black leggings, a purple dress with a belt around the waist and a large leather handbag with the handle of a tennis racket sticking out.

"Keigo? Whose he?" asked one of the club members.

"Isn't that Captain Atobe's first name?"

"Is it?"

"Who do you think she is?" asked Ootari before anyone could reply Atobe and raced up the stairs. She spotted him as he ran towards her and smiled gently, Atobe threw his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back and tied her hands at the back of his neck.

"I missed you," he breathed bringing her closer to him.

"I know," she replied embracing him. When he reluctantly let go she looked him up and down. "How tall are you now?"

"One hundred and seventy-eight, why?"

"Nothing," she said. "Aside from height I doubt you've changed."

"Same goes for you," he replied.

"Who she Atobe?" asked Shishido walking up the steps.

"I'm Kisara Sayuri, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said bowing slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you too," said Ootari.

"As I thought its Sayu!" remarked Mukahi, he practically jumped on her almost knocking her backwards. She giggled as Mukahi hugged her around the waist.

"You're such a child Gakuto," she said patting his red hair.

"Stop it Gakuto," said Oshitari pulling him off her. "It's been a while."

"Have we met?" she asked, Oshitari frowned for a momment before taking off his glasses. "Yushi! You look so different!" she remarked.

"Thank you I think," he replied giving her a quick hug.

"Umm senpai tachi, do you know each other?" asked Ootari.

"She was in my acrobatics class," explained Mukahi.

"We were taught by the same violin teacher," said Oshitari.

"So, tell me, have you been training?" she asked Atobe.

"A match?" he offered.

"Loser pays for dinner," she said, he nodded.

"How about we play doubles?" suggested Oshitari.

"Sure," said Kisara.

"You know full well I don't play doubles," scoffed Atobe.

"Then don't play," said Sayuri. "Get a team to represent you."

"Ootori, Shishido you play," said Atobe.

"Shall we team up?" offered Oshitari.

"Not fair!" remarked Gakuto.

"A mismatch pair won't win against us," said Shishido.

"What do you think?" Sayuri asked Atobe.

"If they lose I'm only treating you," he said. "Na Kabaji?"

"Usu," grunted Kabaji.

"Kabaji?" echoed Sayuri, she turned on the spot slightly. "Hiro-chan!?" she exclaimed. "My goodness, you've grown so big!"

"Usu."

"Have you been doing well?"

"Usu."

"That's good, I hope Kei's been treating you well."

"Usu."

"Hiro-_chan_?" mouthed Shishido, Kabaji was far from '-chan' which meant little.

"Well, I can't play in a dress and heels, I brought runners but…" Sayuri trailed off.

"Here," Atobe reached into his tennis bag hand handed her one of his spare tennis shirts. "Will that do?"

"Just fine," said Sayuri and rummaged inside her bag. "I brought a pair of shorts, it'll do."

* * *

"One set match, Shishido Ootari pair verse Kisara Mukahi pair, Shishido to serve," said Hiyoshi from the empire's chair.

"Like hell we're going to lose to her," said Shishido. He threw the ball in the air and served towards Sayuri, she wore Atobe's oversized t-shirt with her belt, black shorts, white socks and runners. Shishido did'nt even sees her swing her racket the ball was already rolling near the net. "The hell!?"

"Don't mind Shishido-senpai," said Ootari. Shishido nodded and served once more, she returned it just as quickly but he was prepared now, when the ball contacted the racket it just kept spinning and wouldn't leave the racket until the spinning stopped and it fell to the ground.

"This is the strength of 'The marionette of the court'," said Atobe. "Even your strength has no effect on that spin, the only person able to properly return that ball is Tezuka and me, Na Kabaji?"

Usu."

"A ball that won't leave the racket?" Shishido said to himself. "Then I can't return it on the full then." He threw the tennis ball in the air and served. "Then I'll just wait until it bounces." The ball flew past the net and towards her, this time Shishido saw her swing the racket, the ball travelled vertically along the racket before going over the net. The ball travelled back towards Shishido and landed at his feet, Shishido timed his swing, but what he thought was the perfect timing the ball's bounce was delayed and he swung too early.

"To manipulate the ball's speed, bounce, movement even spin like a puppet on a string, not only is she a formidable singles player, she is trusted by her partner in doubles allowing them to pull off flawless combinations even if they've never played together before," said Atobe. "But Shishido and Choutaro aren't Hyotei's number one pair for nothing."

"One game all, Ootari to serve!" shouted Hiyoshi.

"Ikyuu-nyu-kon!" said Choutaro as he unleashed his scud serve, it soared towards Kisara's feet before bouncing. Kisara watched as the ball flew towards her.

"If I tilt my racket forward by forty five degrees-" she said to herself tilting her racket. "-then hit with a downwards motion-" she swung her racket downwards like a drop volley. "-I should be able to covert the speed into spin and return it-" She hit the ball with a backspin on it. Ootari froze.

"She returned the scud serve," he exclaimed.

"Don't freeze on me now!" shouted Shishido running towards the ball, it hit the ground but instead of bouncing, it spun across the ground towards the net.

"-then end up with the reversed version of Shyusuke's tsubame gaishi," said Kisara a bit shocked herself. "Well, well, the result was better than I expect."

"Two games to one, Kisara to serve," said Hiyoshi.

Kisara threw the ball into the air and bent her back so far back her head nearly touched her foot while her other leg was near her chest, when the ball began to fall she sprang forward and hit the ball with her racket.

"No way," mouthed Mukahi as he watched the ball roll on the floor near Ootari's feet.

"How fast was that Choutaro?" asked Shishido.

"One ninety five kilometres per hour," replied Ootari. "In terms of speed, mine is faster but in the other aspects…"

"It takes someone who can hit a speed ball to return one," said Atobe. "Because of her lack of physical build and pronounced height like Ootari, she compensates by using her physical features. Female's hip joints are by far more flexible then males, by having her hips as the centre of gravity, it is closer to the centre and allows her to put her full weight into the ball. She's grown stronger again, Na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Six games to one, Oshitari Kisara pair victory," said Hiyoshi.

"I didn't get to do a single thing," said Oshitari slightly upset. "It was almost two on one game."

"So that's the strength of Kisara Sayuri, why haven't we heard of her?" asked Hiyoshi.

"I don't know, but there must be a reason," replied Taki.

"Sayuri's never played in an official tournament," explained Oshitari.

"That's such a waste, but why?"

"You'd have to ask her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kisara lay sleeping on the coach's chair with Atobe's Hyotei jersey covering her body; she rolled a few times in her sleep and almost fell off. The day before Kisara had helped Coach Sakaki in planning a training routine, each and every one of the two hundred tennis club members cursed her to the pits of hell where they now resided.

"It's almost ironic," said Shishido as he took a long needed break from the intense training.

"What is Shishido-senpai?" asked Ootori.

"That," Shishido pointed to Kisara's sleeping face, she was smiling, no smirking was a better description. "I can almost guarantee you she's dreaming of us going through the training routine she created."

"I can guarantee you she's dreaming of food," said Atobe wiping his face with a towel. "It's either food or something new like a new plush toy or necklace, or both put together."

"You sound certain," said Shishido.

"Oh I am," replied Atobe. Kisara rolled over again and muttered 'Green tea cake'. "Sayuri," he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Kabaji was bullied." Kisara sat up quickly, quicker than Atobe had expected and head butted him.

"Oww," she whined rubbing her forehead. "Oww oww owchie."

"I was going to say the same thing," replied Atobe rubbing his right eyebrow. "Did you always have such a hard head?"

"Sorry," replied Kisara, she gently touched where she'd head butted Atobe. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine I think," he said. "Morning practice is over, what form are you transferring into?" She looked at the back of her hand; the letters'3-B were in permanent marker.

"3-B," she said.

"My form," said Atobe, she sighed dramatically. "I'm going to get changed, wait for me here." She nodded, he kissed quickly on the cheek and left, and she yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was cold so she wrapped the jersey tighter around her shoulders; the Hyotei uniform wasn't very warm.

"Kisara-san," said Coach Sakaki. "Here are the files you asked for," he said handing her an A4 sized binder book. "I've noticed your still wearing your watch on your left wrist," he commented.

"Thank you," she replied flipping through the folder. "And yes, wether I want to write with my left hand or play tennis with my right is none of your business."

"You being a natural southpaw, which means your right hand has less power than you left and it decrease your tennis skills dramatically," he pointed out. Kisara slammed the book shut.

"I'll be going to class now," she said coldly walking away.

"What do you prefer violin or tennis!?" the coach shouted after her, Kisara didn't reply.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kisara Sayuri it's a pleasure to meet you all, starting from today I'll be your classmate and studying along side you, yoloshuku onegaishimas," said Kisara standing in front of the class of 3-B.

"Well, why don't we start by maybe telling a little about you," said the teacher.

"I'm female," she said, many laughed. "I'm fifteen, Libra, I like to read and my best subject is maths."

"Do you enjoy maths?" asked the teacher.

"No, I'm just good at it."

It seemed Kisara started off on the wrong foot with the rest of the school, much to Atobe's delight she sat right next to him with Oshitari in front, Mukahi to her left and Shishido behind her, throughout the lessons all the females glared at her with jealousy, she'd hardly noticed, all she did was read the report Coach Sakaki, but whenever the teacher asked her for an answer he response was perfect.

"Here," said Atobe holding a sandwich near her mouth, he eyes did not stray from the page but she took at bit.

"It taste horrible," she said when she swallowed. "What was that?"

"Chicken and mayonnaise," replied Atobe.

"Get a new cook," she said finally closing the binder. "Is class over?"

"Lunch," replied Atobe. Kisara reached into her bag and pulled out a bento. She unwrapped the silk fabric inside was a dark wood box with a glass lid, inside was several single servings of cake, she took out the fork from its wrapping and opened the box.

"Here," she cut a piece from a green cake and held it near Atobe's mouth. He opened his mouth and ate with.

"It's green," he remarked.

"It's why they call it green tea cake," she replied digging the fork in and taking a bite.

"You have cake…" he pointed to the corner of her mouth; she picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth but managed to miss. He chuckled, leaning forward he used a finger and wiped the cream away, she then licked it off his finger.

"Thanks."

"You two are so sweet it makes me want to barf," said Shishido. "Lame."

"Yushi, do I have cake on my face?" asked Mukahi.

"No because you're eating onigiri but you do have rice," replied Oshitari. Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Watch your attitude, I just might increase you training routine," she said. Mukahi gasped.

"No!"

"Yes, Sakaki-san asked me to help coach the 200 helpless cases at Hyotei," she replied. Atobe opened the book Sakaki had given her, as he'd expected it was a collection of profiles on every Hyotei tennis club member.

"When did he," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Kei?" asked Kisara.

"No, nothing," he replied. Kisara reached into her bag a pulled out a hot water bottle; she unscrewed the lid and took out a boiled egg.

"I went to the food tech room before class," she explained peeling off the shell. "Come here," Atobe leaned closer while she placed the egg over the small bump in her forehead. "Something I learnt in England." She rolled the egg over the bump. "It'll help."

"Aww," said Shishido followed by a gagging motion.

"So, how is everyone?" asked Kisara. "I heard Seiichi was hospitalized and Kunimitsu injured his elbow, is it true?"

"Not sure," replied Atobe. "And here I thought it was you who enforced the rule of not mentioning Yukimura."

"I did didn't I?" said Kisara. "It's just that Genichirou has been pestering me lately about going to visit him," she explained. "I left on the wrong foot with him."

"You did nothing wrong," rebutted Atobe. "He dumped you."

"And you're my rebound guy," replied Kisara.

"I'm not the rebound guy, I'm **the guy**," said Atobe, Kisara smiled and turned the egg over.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

"She's a devil," panted Shishido lying on the floor covered in sweat.

"A demon," agreed Mukahi.

"A sadist," said Hiyoshi.

"You three!" shouted Kisara. "Who said you could stop?! Twenty laps now!" The three groaned as they stood. "Fourty!"

"Shit!" muttered Hiyoshi as the three began running.

* * *

"Good work everyone!" shouted Sayuri to the panting tennis club members. "See you all tomorrow!" Groans echoed throughout they group, Kisara laughed lightly.

'You'll thank me someday,' she thought.

"Sayuri…" said a voice behind her.

"Yes?" Kisara turned around her smile disappeared. "What do you want Genichirou?" she asked the Rikkaidai vice-captain.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ootori, hurrying to Kisara's side.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Kisara. "He was just leaving, right Sanada-san?" Her expression was cold as she looked away.

"The hospital address," said Sanada handing Ootori a piece of paper. "He really misses you, we all miss you at Rikaidai, when Marui told us you were returning to Japan, we were very surprise to hear you transferred to Hyotei, Akaya wanted to drag you back to Rikaidai, he still remembers the time you beat him six love and Marui wanted to each sweets with you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Atobe. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Are you being black mailed by this creep?" asked Sanada, Atobe put an arm around Kisara and kissed her forehead.

"Ignore him," he said.

"Well bye," said Sanada he turned to leave.

"Oi Sanada!" shouted Atobe Sanada stopped. "Tell your captain and the rest of your team Kisara is here on her free will as well as this-" leaning forward slightly he kissed Kisara on the lips, she placed a hand on his cheek as they kissed. Sanada left before they stopped.

"Thank you," said Kisara resting her head on his chest.

"No problem," replied Atobe. "You're stay here; I've seen you shed enough tears."

* * *

"Tokyo hospital," Ootori muttered to himself as he entered the hospital. "Here it is room 302." He looked around and had to stop for directions several times.

"Come in," said a soft voice when he knocked on the door of room 302.

"Hello," said Ootori quietly entering the room, sitting on the hospital was the captain of Rikaidai tennis club Yukimura Seiichi.

"Forgive me for my rudeness but have we met before?" asked the soft spoken captain.

'He seems nice, a lot nicer than Atobe,' Ootori thought to himself. "Hello, I'm Ootori Choutaro from the Hyotei tennis club."

"Did Atobe send you?" he asked.

"No I sent myself," explained Choutaro. "I want; no I need to know what happened between you and Kisara-senpai."

"Is she doing well?" asked the captain.

"I think so," replied Ootori. "It's just that, she looked so upset when Sanada-san came to visit her, there must be a reason and Atobe-bucho seems very protective."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Yukimura-san doesn't seem like a mean person and I can tell that senpai still likes you a lot, I want to help, but Atobe refuses to let Kisara-senpai near the Rikaidai students. She seems to want to see you but she look like she's in pain," explained Ootori.

"It's best you not get involved, if Atobe finds out you helped me you might get kicked off the regular."

"The Bucho may seem self-centred and cruel but he cares about the team's strength above all else, he wont kick me off the regulars."

"You seem sure."

"I am."

Yukimura smiled weakly. "It was my fault…" he began.

"_Nee Seiichi," said Kisara as she filled the glass vase in her hand with water._

"_Hmm?"_

"_When you get better can you play a match with me?" she asked. Yukimura clenched the sides of the book in his hand._

"_I sorry, I can't."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Kisara filling the vase with roses and placing them at Yukimura's side._

"_I overheard the doctor speaking to my parents, it seems I can't play tennis anymore," he said. "This body of mine can no longer play tennis." It was hopeless even the operation's success rate was low._

"_Don't say such ridiculous things," she said. "You will play tennis again, and your first match will be against Genichirou who you will crush mercilessly." Yukimura clenched his, he'd never play tennis again, stop it, stop it with all this false hope, it'd be better to give up now than feel the pain when reality came back._

"_Stop it," he muttered, he didn't want to hear it. _

"_Pardon?"_

"_I said stop it!" Yukimura shouted knocking the vase to the ground, it shattered into thousands of small pieces, water everywhere as were the roses. _

"_Seiichi," said Kisara firmly as she began to pick up the broken shards. "You're over reacting, the doctor and your parents were just-"_

"_Stop it!" shouted Yukimura, he threw the book in his hand across the room, Kisara watched as it created a dent in the wall_

"_You sure you're ill?" she remarked trying to lighten his mood._

"_I've had enough, you have no idea what's it like to lose the most important thing in your life!"_

"_Seiichi calm down," she soothed as she placed the last of the shattered glass into the larger piece and standing up._

"_Get out!" shouted Yukimura knocking the glass out of her hand and back onto the floor, the glass grazed her right hand and some shards sank into her left._

"_Seiichi…"_

"_Get out! You have no idea what I'm going through! I don't need your sympathy! I don't need a girlfriend who's with me just because Marui asked you date me! I don't need you!" _

"_Do you really think I'm such a person?" asked Kisara tears forming in her eyes. "Bunta has nothing to do with me accepting your offer on asking me on a date. Why would you even consider such a thing?"_

"_You and Marui were dating."_

"_Ha!" Kisara chuckled. "Funny, what made you think that?"_

"_He'd hug you, kiss you and you let him." Was the reply._

"_He'd hug me, I won't deny that, he'd kiss me…on the cheek, we've known each other for a long time, we may be close but not intimate," she said blinking back tears. "You don't need me huh? Well guess what, I know that, I've known that for a long time, but you know," tears were steaming down her cheeks. "I ne... Do you really think you're the only one who's been through this!? I too almost lost the most important thing in my life! Do you have any idea how scared I was?! How much I wanted to just sit there and cry!? But I suppose __**almost**__ losing all movement in my hand isn't losing it!"_

_Kisara's tears were giving Yukimura a wake up call, what was he sawing? He needed her more than anyone. He loved her. "Sayu…I'm-"_

"_You know what, save it," she cut in. "It seems my existence only causes you trouble, I won't be coming back, I promise." Kisara grabbed her bag and left Yukimura alone in his hospital room with the broken glass. Regret was soaring through his body, what had he done? He was venting his anger on her. She was leaving, he couldn't stop her, no, he had not right to stop her._

"I had no right to yell at her," said Yukimura quietly. "I envied her, she could play tennis, she could run, she could hit a ball. I was stuck in this hospital while my teammates played without me."

"What happened next?" asked Ootori.

"The next day Sanada comes and visits me telling me that Jirou told Marui that a very pretty girl interrupted hyotei training, Atobe threw away his racket to tend to her wounds and take her home, everyone was surprised at the fact the coach didn't stop them leaving. A week later Marui is yelling at me something along the lines of Sayuri studying abroad, another week or so passed I overhear Akaya and Niou debating about wether to tell me about Atobe and Sayuri dating. The next month Sanada told me Sayuri had left Rikaidai and was on a plane to England at that very moment," Yukimura's voice grew softer and softer as he spoke. "She's now back. Let me ask how'd you figure where I was staying?"

"Sanada-san came to our school during tennis practice, he handed me apiece of paper with your hospital room on it intending for me to give it to Kisara-senpai," explained Ootori.

"Did you?"

"No, I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing," replied Ootori.

"I see that is wise, and your verdict?" asked Yukimura.

"I think its best you stay away from her." There was only a weak smile on Yukimura's face.

"I agree."

"I don't think you're a bad person but this is just my opinion of the situation, I thank you for your time," said Ootori bowing. Walking across the clean light blue floors he paused. "Yukimura-san, do you still love senpai?" The was a silent pause.

"I think I still do, yes, I still love her."

"I see," Ootori continued walking.

"Does that change your decision?"

"Unfortunately, it makes me want to side with Bucho even more."

**A/N: I wish to thank Yukisana for pointing out all the major errors in the last version, I apologize for the horrible grammar and warn readers I have terrible spelling and punctuation. I shall start typing in word as I did in chapter 1 and not on the Fan Fiction edit page.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Atobe closed his eyes and faced the shower head in his bathroom, the water washed down his body almost like washing away all his trouble. Lately every time he closed his eyes, he remembered that faithful day over a year ago...

_"You call yourself a regular?" shouted Atobe. "I'm just about to win this game without you getting a point, pathetic!" As he threw the ball in the air to serve something caught his attention. There was Kisara, her eyes red from crying and her hands, they were bleeding, suddenly nothing matter, not the game, not his absolute victory, just her, just Kisara. He let the ball fall to the ground and threw away his racket, running with all his might her threw his arms around the crying girl, she looked so fragile, so weak, so unlike the Kisara he knew. Where was her smile? Where was that aura around her that said she was an angel from heaven? What happened?_

_Atobe held her close to his body. "Hush now," he said quietly, she continued to cry, he tears wetting his shirt, and he didn't care. "It's okay."_

_Kei," she sobbed. "I..." she let out a fresh set of tears. People were watching, people were whispering, he didn't care._

_"Your hands," he said, his arm still tightly around her he lead her to the coach's seat to sit. "Get me the first aid kit!" he commanded a first year. He ran towards the locker room not long returning with the white box. "Show me your hands," he said softly to Kisara, she did as she was told, they had stopped bleeding but shards were shimmering in the wounds. Carefully with players he extracted the glass shards one by one, then dabbed atheistic on the cuts, she gasped as the alcohol cleaned the wounds, lastly he gently wrapped her hands and taped the bandages in place. "Come on, we're going home."_

_His arms still around her he stood and left the tennis court without even changing his clothes or getting his bag. The coach walked up to them and said. "Take care of her," not bothering to even try and stop them._

Atobe turned the taps and stepped out of the shower, she was wreak when she went to him that day, not once had he even considered forgiving Yukimura, Kisara was precious to him.

"Kei," said a voice as someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering," began Kisara. "Why father adopted me in the first place?"

"The heir of the Atobe empire needs suitable family connections, my mother died giving birth to me, ten years ago you became an orphan when your parents died, as father was a family friend he probably thought it'd kill two birds with one stone," replied Atobe.

"What are the birdies?"

"Well, one is probably my lack of siblings, the other in most likely an obligation to your parents."

"But, even thought I'm adopted, I'm still your sister aren't I?" Atobe didn't reply, he didn't like where this was going, he put on his clothes and a towelled his hair. "I mean, even thought we're not related, what we're doing, is it incest? Is it wrong?"

Atobe had heard enough he opened the bathroom door, picked Kisara who was sitting by the door and threw her on the bed; she had a bewildered expression on her face as he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, not long after he had his shirt across the other side of the room and Kisara's shirt unbuttoned.

"Never say that," he said breathlessly. "I love you, I love you with all my heart, don't going throwing it away because you're worried about such things." Kisara smiled and tied her arms around his neck and sat up. Resting her head against his chest she closed her eyes.

"You're right," she agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." There sat in silence, it wasn't awkward, just quiet. "When you said I was your rebound guy, did you mean it?" He didn't want to show it, but what she said had hurt him, if it was anyone else, he wouldn't stand for it.

"I just wanted to make sure I'm loved," she replied. Suddenly Atobe began to reconsider his position as the dominant one of their relationship.

"_I'm not the rebound guy, I'm the guy," _what he said did it really make such a difference?

"I'm too lenient with you," he remarked.

"…Thank you?"

* * *

"Game Shishido Ootori pair, 3 games to 6," shouted the first year from his spot on the referee seat.

"You okay Choutaro?" asked Shishido as he wiped the sweat from his face. "You seemed distracted, you missed with your scud serve several time in a row, what happened?"

"Nothing," was the dull reply. Shishido raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"Listen, I'm no good at the sappy lame helpful senpai kind of thing so just tell me," He said.

"Well, what if you were given some information, about something personal, it has nothing to do with you, you've seen both side, yet one side of you knows you shouldn't interfere, but the other side is telling you to sit them down for a nice chat?" asked Ootori.

"That's deep," said Shishido. "Well, only a softie like you would worry about such things, if it were me, I'd listen to my gut." Shishido hit Ootori in the stomach lightly. "Like I said, I'm no good at being the sappy lame helpful senpai." Ootori frowned slightly and touched his stomach.

"Trust my gut? How can I do that when my gut is telling me it's hungry?"

* * *

"What are you doing!?" shouted Sanada as he watched the Rikaidai tennis practice. "You're slacking off! Everyone ten laps now!" Groans echoed throughout the club members.

"Is it just me or is the Fukbucho extremely-" began Niou.

"Pissed?" finished Kirihara. "Yeah."

"You think this is bad, try playing doubles with Marui," said Kuwahara his olive toned face filled with unease.

"She still pissed about Kisara-senpai transferring to Hyotei?" asked Kirihara. No one bothered correcting him on the word 'She', he was almost 'PMS'ing.

"Yep."

"You'd think he had a sister complex from the way he acted around her," said Niou. "In class he wouldn't let me **near** her, I go up to her to say hello and there he is stopping me."

_Big surprise_, thought Kuwahara as the Rikaidai regulars finished their first lap around the tennis courts.

"I still don't get how it's relevant to a pissed Sanada," remarked Yagyu.

"Probably because the three of them were friends since…a long **long** time," said Kuwahara.

"And now she's not even talking to them, I think the silent treatment is going too far," said Kirihara. Niou, Kuwahara, Yagyu and Yanagi exchanged looks.

"**Prey** the silent treatment continues Akaya," said Yanagi wisely.

"Why?"

"Describe Sayuri-san for me," said Yanagi.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Well, she's smart, pretty, excellent at tennis, well basically irritatingly perfect," said Kirihara. The senpai tachi laughed.

"In all ways but one," said Niou shaking his head.

"Which is?"

"Her temper," they all turned around to see it was Marui who spoke.

"You'll see," was all Yanagi said to Kirihara's confused expression he'd not seen Kisara get angry, yet.

"Remember that time when Niou had to play doubles with Sayuri?" remarked Marui.

"Against Sanada-fukbucho and Yukimura-bucho right? They lost terribly, since then you two have never played doubles together," said Kuwahara.

"Wasn't my fault she didn't appreciate my sense of humour," rebutted Niou.

"That sense of humour cost you the game, you argued more than you hit the ball, she even aimed one at you."

"Senpai tachi, are we taking about the same person?"

"Yep."

* * *

Ootori in haled, if he was alone he'd enter; if he had company her say he got the wrong room. Knocking on the Hospital room door with a trembled hand he gulped.

"Come in." said Yukimura's voice. Ootori opened the door and sighed in relief, Yukimura was alone.

"Hello," said Ootori entering the room.

"I didn't expect you to come see me again," replied Yukimura. "May I help you?"

I thought you could do with some company, someone other than your family or from Rikai..."

"I see," Yukimura smiled. "Thank you, well sit." he offered to the chair beside the bed.

"How have you been doing?" asked Ootori.

"Same old," was the reply.

"At least you're not getting worse."

"True."

"Umm...when is the operation?"

"In a month's time."

"A month...that's when the-"

"Finals are being held." Yukimura laughed lightly. "We're getting no where," he chuckled. "How is Sayuri?"

"A monster," was the immediate reply. "I mean, she, well she-"

"She's your coach now isn't she?" guessed Yukimura, Ootori nodded. "She **is** very strict, but she is a very good coach. A better coach than tennis player."

"Why?" asked Ootori. "I mean, she's an excellent tennis player."

"She is, but Sayuri's always preferred to watch from the sidelines, as a coach she can easily read the opponent and calmly derive strategy to defeat them...as a tennis player, she's far from rational," explained Yukimura. "As a coach she needs to be calm, logical and guide the player, but when it is she herself that is playing she throws away all that responsibility."

"You mean she makes mistakes that she wouldn't as a coach?" Yukimura nodded. "Have you ever won against her?" asked Ootori.

"You make it sound as if it's hard," said Yukimura. "I win about 99% of our games I guess, but as I said as a player she's far from rational, I'd let my guard down and she wins the match every now and then, it's about 4 out of 5 for her against Sanada, but Yanagi has never won a match against her." He smiled as if recollecting fond memories.

"According to Oshitari-senpai, Atobe-bucho wins majority of the time whenever they play," said Ootori.

"If she was to play with her left hand then it'd probably be a different story," said Yukimura, he sighed. "She's fixated on playing with her right, not just tennis, everything, she writes right handed even plays a right handed violin. Aside from Atobe, no one knows what she's like with her left hand."

"Would she be stronger?"

"I'm not sure, I think there's a reason why she plays with her right, an injury or something like that most likely and after all these years she's probably forgotten how to play left-handed, her right hand is probably her dominent hand now."

"But even if the mind forgets, wouldn't the body remember?"

"Maybe."

**A/N: Well...I HOPE this chapter is more to your liking than the last**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Doubles 2 Shishido and Ootori, Doubles 1 Yuushi and Gakuto, Singles 3 Kabaji, Singles 2 Jirou and Singles 1 you," said Kisara as she read the line up for the upcoming match against Seigaku. Atobe and she sat alone in the Coach Sakaki's office re-reading the line up and changing it accordingly.

"Well?" asked Atobe, she looked at him and nodded.

"Not bad, not bad at all, but you have one miscalculation," she said.

"Which is?"

"Kunimitsu."

"Ha?"

"Swap Yuushi and Gakuto for doubles 2."

"Why?"

"To play against the golden pair I think a more experienced pair is best."

"That is why they're in doubles 1." Kisara shock her head.

"They want the first win, the golden pair will be in doubles 2," she explained. "Since Doubles 1 will most likely be a throw away match they'd probably put the second year there, singles three will most likely be Kawamura Takashi; a power player, Singles 2 would most likely be Shusuke…what's wrong?" she asked at Atobe's displeased expression.

"Shusuke?" he echoed. "Since when were you two on a first name bases, and since when did you call Tezuka **Kinimitsu**?"

"What jealous?"

"Actually yes, very, now tell." He demanded.

"Well, Shusuke and I met in a Chili expo," she explained. "We were the only ones under 18 there so we started talking."

"And Tezuka?"

"Hospital," she replied.

"Huh?"

"In our first year, remember how I fell on my left hand and injured it?" Atobe nodded. "Well he was hit on the elbow by a senpai with a racket and wanted to get it checked."

"What type of senpai hits a kouhai on the elbow? With a racket of all things, have they no pride as a tennis player?" Kisara laughed.

"That's exactly what he told me," she said.

"I said nothing."

* * *

"Today," said Kisara to the 200 member of the Hyotei tennis club. "As Sakaki-sensei has kindly bribed me with a booked out music room in my name for the duration of the year. We will split you all into groups and derive individual training programs, Sakaki's 'you lose get the hell out of here' rule is very effective, but, he has passed the duty of training you all to me. With a new coach comes a new training program, if it proves more effective than the last we may make a permanent change, maybe. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah!" said a 3rd year sub regular. "Why is a chick teaching us?" Kisara smiled sweetly to hide what she truly felt.

"Your name?"

"Kishimoto Fuku," he replied.

"Well Kishimoto-kun demoted to ball duty for a week. Any other questions?" she asked the group. Kishimoto gave her a foul expression and advanced, Ootori made a move to help her as did a few others but Atobe stopped them.

"She can take care of herself."

"Oi teme! Who do you think you are ordering me around!? Wretches like you should stay in the bedroom where you belong!" he spat at her

"You know, men are such unoriginal creatures, whenever a female rises above them the first thing they question is the monthly bleeding, well guess what, unless I decided to have kids that bleeding will keep coming long after you've lost all your hair and muscle," she said sharply. There were chuckles and giggles from the tennis players.

Kishimoto glared at her and grabbed her tie. "Bitch don't you talk to me like that! DO you know who I am!?" Kisara's smile disappeared, she kicked him in the shin then while he was distracted kicked him again in the stomach, and he bailed over like a crying child. It was a basic move of self defense she'd learnt from classes, distract and conquer even Sanada would flinch if someone spat in his face or aimed for his eyes.

"I kick you once it means kindly let me go, I kick you a second time it's a warning on where the third kick is going," she said to him.

"You didn't give him much time to react between kicks though," remarked Atobe smirking.

"What on earth are you talking about I gave him plenty," she replied innocently. "Any question?" she asked again ignoring the sobbing fool at her feet.

No one had any more smug comments about Kisara after watching her take down the second largest member of the club after Kabaji; the only person on in the club who'd wouldn't flinch if spat on.

"None? Good, firstly I'll be dividing you into play styles, then habits, strengths weakness and so on and so on," she continued. "To start we'll be playing a round robin. Regulars, seeing as I'm already familiar with your play styles you'll be helping dividing the team, questions?"

"How?" asked Shishido.

"Someone stays at the baseline and specializes in returning shots while making his opponent make mistakes is a counter puncher, someone who stays at the baseline and overwhelms his opponent is a aggressive baseliner, serve and volley are net players, all rounder who utilizes all types according to the situation, I've written it all down in theses," she handed them each a clipboard with descriptions of each style and a list of names.

"A Defense baseliner or Counter puncher returns every ball and relies on the opponent making mistakes. He/She has consistent shots, makes few errors of his own while making it difficult for opponents to hit _winners_. The game of the defensive counter-puncher has more to do with physical endurance and determination to retrieve un-retrievable balls as well as mental stamina. They tend to make relatively few errors because they don't attempt the complicated and ambitious shots of the aggressive baseliner. But that doesn't mean they don't ever attempt aggressive shots. A counter-puncher must have speed and agility to cover the court. He/She is a fighter, and has to have willingness to chase down every ball to frustrate opponents. Especially offensive baseliners who naturally have a fiery attitude and flair, returning every aggressive shot which they do will just encourage their aggressiveness and thus encouraging errors and mistakes. Usually, the defensive counter-puncher frustrates their opponent so much that their opponent might actually try to change their game by either coming to the net in which case they can just execute "Passing Shots" down the lines, or by attempting to also be a defensive counter-puncher. Counter-punchers often excel on slow courts, such as clay courts. The court gives them extra time to chase down shots and it is harder for opponents to create winners. Counter-punchers are often particularly strong players at low-level play, where opponents cannot make winners with regularity." Ootori read out loud. "I see, I fit into this category don't I Shishido-sepai?"

"Probably," agreed Shishido looking on the sheets, he read on. "A serve-and-volleyer has a great net game, is quick around the net, and has fine touch for volleys. _Serve-and-volleyers_ come up to the net at every opportunity when serving. They are almost always attackers and can hit many _winners_ with varieties of volleys and drop volleys. When not serving, they often employ the "chip-and-charge", chipping back the serve without attempting to hit a winner and rushing the net. The serve-and-volleyers' strategy is to pressure the opponent to try to hit difficult passing shots.

Serve-and-volleyers benefit from playing on fast courts, such as grass or fast concrete. The quick bounce and faster pace of play give them an advantage because opponents have less time to set up for a passing shot. The number of serve-and-volley players is decreasing in today's professional tennis, however, because this strategy requires more experience to master and to defeat other playing styles (As well as changes in racquet technology that have improved players' passing shots). In addition to this, there has been a trend toward the slowing down of tennis surfaces over the past few years. Tim Henman and Lleyton Hewitt have each lamented that the surfaces of their respective home Grand Slams (Wimbledon and the Australian Open) play very slowly. The serve-and-volley technique works better on faster surfaces because the volleyer is able to put more balls away without the baseliner being able to chase them down. How am I suppose to spot all that!?" he exclaimed dissatisfied.

"Hey there's a part on doubles," remarked Gakuto. "Though strategy is important in singles, it is even more important in doubles. The additional width of the alleys on the doubles court has a great effect on the angles possible in doubles play. Consequently, doubles is known as a game of angles. There are three basic doubles strategies, both-up strategy, up-and-back strategy, both-back strategy. Then it goes into detail about each."

"These must have taken a long time to make," said Oshitari.

"Not at all, these were originally intended for me, I have friends in the right places," replied Kisara thinking of Yanagi and when she first met him, he was shocked to see she didn't know what was the difference between a clay court and concrete. "Okay! Why are you standing around for!? Find the regular in charge and get working! If I spot any slacker, that includes you Shishido, I kindly remind you to the former sub-regular who has disappeared during the explanation! Get moving!" Surprisingly everyone; including Shishido; worked to their fullest.

* * *

"In the end we have 90 aggressive baseliners, 75 net and vollyers, 30 counter punches and only 5 all-rounders not including myself," said Kisara at the end of training, while the rest of the tennis club members packed up, showered and changed back into regular uniform. "Interesting, well even though they play a certain style other styles may suit them better, take Atobe for example-"

"Why am I an example?" asked Atobe sitting beside Kisara after a quick shower, he still wore the tennis uniform.

"You're an example of the perfect all rounder," replied Kisara knowing his reaction.

"Well of course," he replied flicking his hair.

"Next week is the first match of the Kantō against Seigaku, nervous?" she asked him.

"Ha! Of course not, Na Kabaji?"

"Usu," replied Kabaji who was standing not far away holding both his and Atobe's tennis bag and dressed the same way.

"Shall we go out for a snack?" asked Atobe.

"You'll get fat," she replied.

"You forget who you're taking to."

Kisara nodded. "I'll just hand these to Sakaki-sensei and meet you at the front of the school?"

Sure," he replied. "Let's go Kabaji."

Usu."

* * *

Atobe leaned against the brick wall of the front gate of the school; she was slow, probably discussing the line up next week with the coach. If it was for the team he could probably let it slide…or make her pay for his and Kabaji's share.

"You ask," said a male voice.

"No you!"

"Why me?" A group of middle school students dressed in Rikai middle school uniforms. "Hell! I barely knew her," said one, he had curly black hair and was shortest among the group.

"You're the one who declared war on her," rebutted the one with silver hair.

"I know this was my idea but why are you following?" remarked one with red hair and chewing on green gum.

"Very well, I had thought that'd you'd need moral support and someone here to prevent you from running away, I see I was wrong, come along children let us go," said Yanagi steering the other four away.

"No I want to stay!" complained Niou. Marui grabbed Yanagi's shirt.

"Gumenasai," he said.

"Oi! Teme, what's a bunch of Kanagawa students doing here?!" shouted Atobe at the six Rikai students.

"He is?" asked Kirihara.

"Captain of the Hyotei tennis club having defeated all of the members of the team during his first year," said Yanagi in a monotone voice. "He is the son of a very rich family. Atobe is severely narcissistic and arrogant, often using the quote "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na". He is very wealthy, and he owns various chateaus, mansions, and vehicles, which are often used to benefit his team. Despite his personality, he trains constantly and takes pride in his team. Along with Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku, Tachibana Kippei of Fudomine, Genichirou and Yukimura, Atobe is a national level player. He defeated Seigaku's captain in his second year, a favor returned when Tezuka then beat Hyotei's captain at the time. Hyotei is one of the few schools in the series without a vice-captain, an indication of both Atobe's skill and leadership. His tennis abilities are centered around his superior insight, which allows him to perceive his opponent's weaknesses and attack them."

"I will pretend that didn't sound starker like and ask who you are," said Atobe.

"Eh!? The big cheese huh? Let play a mat-" began Kirihara, Marui pushed him aside.

"Been awhile Atobe," he interrupted.

"Hmm? You're that kid who used to follow Sayuri around," replied Atobe. "Let me guess you came to see her?"

"And convince her to return to Rikai," added Niou.

"As long as you keep Sanada and Yukimura away do your best, she's not going back," replied Atobe.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Marui.

"Sanada came to pay us a visit not too long ago," said Atobe. "He wanted her to visit your ill captain but she refuse."

"I see," said Marui.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kei I had a run in with that Kajiko from earlier today," said Sayuri running towards him. "What wrong?" she asked turning to face the Rikai students. "Oh!"

There were a few 'hey's and 'hi's from the rikaidai students.

"Hi," replied Sayuri. Marui looked at her with a betrayed face. "Hi," she repeated.

"Hi," he replied.

"Kei, do you mind going ahead?" Sayuri asked Atobe.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the street tennis courts then," he replied, this was one thing he didn't want to get involved in, quarrels between clubs was one thing, quarrel between old friends another, it didn't interest him.

"Sure," said Kisara as Atobe kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go Kabaji." Without Kisara around lecturing him like a mother it was time to crush a few tennis players.

"Usu."

"Why are you here?" Asked Sayuri once Atobe and Kabaji were out of sight.

"Why didn't you return to Rikai? How am I suppose to keep my promise if you go to another school?" asked Marui.

"I didn't want to face Seiichi," she admitted.

"And you think I want?" remarked Marui.

"Sorry, for some reason everytime I think of him I get angry... and I don't want to face the fangirls...when the opportunity came I took it."

"Should we do something?" asked Kirihara in a whisper.

"Like what?" replied Niou in the same quiet voice. Suddenly Marui threw back his head and laughed.

"His lost it," sighed Yagyu.

"You haven't changed," said Marui smiling. "That's good to hear."

"You haven't either," replied Sayuri smiling.

"Well when you were away, a new cake shopped opened, the strawberry short cake there is brilliant! My tensai skills have advanced to another level," said Marui enthusiastically, he seemed to have completely forgotten his original reasons for coming. "And also my favorite brand of gum has started selling grape flavor and also-"

"Seems like he's back to normal," said Yanagi.

"If that's what you call normal," remarked Kirihara.

"Okay, we have plenty to chat about and plenty of time," interrupted Kisara. "But now's not the time, how about Saturday?"

"Saturday's great," replied Marui. "Wait no, tennis practice, another time?"

"Sure."

"Well then see you then!" he said waving goodbye. Kisara waved back, as she put down her arm she rolled her eyes, the tensai'd still come and go as he wished.

"Bye!" said Kuwahara; the rest echoed him as they turned to leave. She shrugged and headed in the direction of the street courts.

"The big guy's playing by himself again," said one of the bystanders watching a doubles match. Sayuri slipped through the crowd to see Atobe and Kabaji playing against a red head and a spiky head.

"Honestly," she sighed.

"Please win Kamio-kun, Momoshiro-kun," said a female with shoulder length brown hair.

"What happens if they lose?" asked Kisara.

"Then I have to go on a date with that Atobe," replied the girl. Kisara raised an eyebrow; she jumped over the cement wall surrounding the court just as Kabaji hit the tennis ball.

"What on earth are you doing!?" She asked interrupting the balls path across the net with her bag and into Atobe and Kabaji's side.

"Took you long enough," replied Atobe. "We defeated every doubles team here in the time you took." Kisara rolled her eyes.

"So it's my fault then?" she said.

"I think so," said Atobe standing up, she sighed. "We're leaving Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Care to explain?" Kisara asked Atobe as they walked down the stair.

"Nope."

* * *

Kisara sat on the ledge of her bedroom window looking outside; it was raining, just like that faithful day when her parents died. She remembered it well, she stood alone in front of her parents grave, in the black dress her mother had brought, she wasn't crying, she couldn't, her tears had long dried, she wasn't even sure if she was upset, lost yes, upset... She was 8 and standing alone in the crowd of black.

"_There she is," whispered one._

"_Heard she cursed her parents before they left," whispered another._

"_Really!? Then she's a witch!?"_

"_What an awful child, even before her parents' grave she doesn't cry."_

She was then taken in by a family friend of her parents, for the first week she consumed herself in music, but it almost seemed she puppet on strings. The family of 5 had a son, an only child like her, at dinner she'd always look down at her plate; she wasn't even sure who lived in the Atobe mansion.

One day, she watched as a maid bow as she welcomed Kisara home, when the maid thought she wasn't looking, the maid had an expression of depression.

_"Why do you put on a fake smile?" she remembered asking._

_"Because it's easier."_

Kisara listened to this piece of advice, she was right, when she began to smile and greet the rest of her new family they no longer gave her looks of pity, a fake smile, it was so simple and yet so brilliant.

Everyone was thrilled, all but the only son.

_"Is something wrong?" asked Kisara smiling softly._

_"What's with you?" he asked._

_"Pardon?" Always be polite, always smile._

_"If it hurts so much than cry! If you're not happy say it! Why are you hiding it inside you!? You're just like a puppet on strings!" shouted Atobe Keigo. "I hate people like you!" _

"_Because it's easier_," she replied in her mind. Atobe Keigo, he was a selfish and arrogant diva, he cared for himself and others later, but he was true to himself, he never lied, he spoke his mind, but he wasn't disliked, people were drawn to him, he was everything she wished she could be.

_"Here," said Atobe handing her a racket. She took it without arguing, she knew he was persistent._

_"What's this?" she asked dumbly with full intent on making it as troublesome as possible. It was just a whim, in the end he'd give up and she was free, he'd give up on her, like so many._

But he didn't give up, every question she asked he answered, he showed her different grips, how to serve, how to hit a ball. He didn't give up on her, it was tennis, it was him and tennis that who cut the strings on this puppet and turned her into a human.

Kisara was now 10, some of Atobe's arrogance had rubbed off on her, she was no longer a people pleaser, she was Kisara Sayuri.

"_-you mean that famous violin player!? He's decided to teach!?"_

"_No way!"_

"_Oshitari's bound for a place and the other most likely Ichimoku Kenji."_

"_Did you hear, Ichimoku was passed over some rich female!?"_

"_He was probably **bribed** to teach her."_

"_I hate you! You probably only got in because your rich father paid to get you in!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, I got in because I have talent; don't blame me just because you lack it."_

"_Your music it has no life, no feeling."_

"_Sayuri-san, tell me what does the violin mean to you?"_

Kisara was pinned to the ground by a boy no older than 14.

"_Take back what you said before."_

"_What difference will it make? Even if I wasn't chosen there are many people better than you, so don' think that-"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! If only you weren't here!" he shouted at her, a rock in his hand. "If only you and these cursed fingers of yours weren't here!"_

"_No what are you doing!?"_

_He was about to slam the rock on her left hand when a young boy about their age appeared._

"_What are you doing!?" he demanded. Ichimoku threw away the rock and ran._

"_You okay!?" She could just barely see his lavender eyes and pink hair; she just stared at her left hand. "Were you scared?"_

_Scared? When nearly injured my hand, I had thought a very important part of me had vanished._

She wasn't Atobe, he was confident, stubborn and got what he wanted with an ego larger than his house, she wasn't like him. She was hated, unlike him who drew people to him, he had his family and skills, all she had was the wealth left behind by her family, a broken family. She retreated back into her shell, gave people what they wanted, pretended she was a kind person, pretended she was worth their kindness, but it was not longer because it was easier, it was to survive.

_Giving a child candy to get them to like you_

But as usual Atobe broke past all the walls she had around her.

_"Come on! We're playing a match!" he demanded._

_She looked at her left hand; the fear of never being able to play again reappeared then. She was hit by Atobe's two part serve; he'd miss her grip and hit her wrist. The impacted almost fractured it. From then on she completely stopped playing with her left hand; luckily she'd do everything else with her right hand after her parents' strict training in their mind, being left handed was a sin, it was a simple transaction, just one more thing done with her right._

She kept it a secret from him.

_"Just this one, I'll keep it a secret from him, but in exchange, I'll tell him the truth about everything else," she told herself. She kept her word to herself, only around him she was herself; it was only one lie, one tiny lie._

But that lie caused her horizons to broaden.

Kisara was in her first year at Rikai middle school.

**A/N: *Sigh* this chapter was SOOOO long -_-"I'm sorry I cut it off in the middle but it was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What!? That's stupid!" shouted a voice outside her room snapping Kisara out of her trance. She looked away from the window. That was Atobe's voice, why was he shouting so late in the night?

"Kei?" whispered Kisara pretending to have been sleeping; she pulled a royal blue robe over her shoulders as she opened the door.

"Keigo stop this childish behaviour!" shouted a middle aged man as he stormed after Atobe who slammed the door of his room, a large cracked formed in the wood. "Forgive us for waking you up Sayuri," apologized the man as he opened the door of Atobe's room. "Now you listen to me!" The door closed behind him and Kisara couldn't hear another word.

"Honest, my son's inherited his father's temper," sighed a middle aged woman, she wore a lovely red dress that clung to her body's curves, grey blonde hair and blue eyes identical to Atobe's, her stern face had fine lines but there was a kindness in her eyes.

"Hahaue," greeted Kisara, a respected term for mother.

"Forgive them Sayuri," she sighed. "_Why did I marry a Japanese man!?_" she said in English, Sayuri laughed. "You look thin, have you been eating? Still jet lagged?"

"I'm fine," replied Sayuri. "What happened?"

"It seems we're having some trouble with your adoption," She explained.

"But that was years ago."

"I know," she woman shock her head, her greying tied in a bun at the back of her head. "Your relative discovered how much you _really_ inherited from your parents," she explained.

"How much did you tell them?" asked Sayuri, the woman wrote out a sum in the air. They both busted out laughing. "That's not even a hundredth of what I got, how did you convince them?"

"I told them your father had a gambling problem," said the woman. Sayuri nodded.

"And the money went to cover his debts?" asked Sayuri.

"_Yes_," she said in English once more. "That's why we sent you to England last year, to keep your relatives away from you."

"I thought that the excuse you wanted to take me shopping for the whole year was a bit far fetched."

"But we did go shopping, in France, England, Spain, U.S.A, Switzerland even Hong Kong," replied Atobe's mother.

"During the holidays,' Sayuri pointed out, the two laughed.

"If this keeps up I don't think my ears can handle it," sighed Atobe's mother. "Excuses like 'We love her' and 'She needs blood relatives' and so on. _Do_ you want to go to them?"

"No, never, they just want me for my inheritance they'll just spend it then throw me away," said Sayuri.

"Ha! Too bad for them no one touches your inheritance until you turn 18," smirked the woman. "Well go to sleep, we're not letting you leave this family, we'll do even something drastic if we have to." Sayuri laughed nervously, she had thought this woman was kind and gentle, a trip to the bar with her was more than enough to change Kisara's mind.

"Well night, don't blow up Tokyo tower," she said returning to her room.

"We'll aim for the Eureka tower instead," was her reply. Sayuri laughed and closed the door.

The smile vanished. "Why bother?"

* * *

"Keigo the payment for a new door is coming out of your allowance," said the stern looking Japanese man, he had a full head of hair that was grey on the side, brown eye and a permanent frown from his wrinkles.

"I don't mind," was the reply from Atobe.

"Can you pass the syrup Qiqiue?" asked Sayuri the frowning man.

"Maple or golden?"

"Maple please," the man picked up the glass pitcher and handed it to Kisara.

"Thank you," said Sayuri taking the pitcher of Maple syrup drowning her pancakes in it.

"Oi Oi! Your going to get fat if you keep eating like that," remarked Atobe, he wore a loose purple jumper with white jeans and runners.

"Stop it Keigo, anyway Sayuri you need a bit more fat on you, I swear you've gotten thinner," said Atobe's mother, that morning she was dressed in a light green kimono made from silk and embroidered in butterflies and flowers. "Right dearest?"

"Sayuri, no man likes a sticky woman," said the wrinkled faced man, his sunglasses on the wooden oak table; he wore a black business suit.

"You're saying that because you haven't seen the size of her arse," said Atobe.

"Keigo!" exclaimed his mother. Sayuri hide a smile behind the white sleeves of her knee length dress with matching white heels.

"Why did I marry an English woman?" sighed Atobe's father to Sayuri. "She's so independent compared to Japanese women." Sayuri giggled.

It was a regular morning in the Atobe mansion; the four sat in their western style mansion, the dinning room had tiled floors, white walls and a tremendous crystal chandelier above them.

"My my, you younglings have such energy in the morning," sighed an old woman, se wore a purple kimono and her hair in a bun like Atobe's mother.

Good morning Oba-sama," greeted Sayuri standing up and pulling out the chair beside her.

"Ho ho! It seems only you treat this old hag with respect," said the old woman. "Son! I'm willing all my ethics to her!" Atobe smirked at Sayuri who stuck out her tongue behind the grandma's back as she pushed in the chair.

"I know," sighed Atobe's father. "Hahaue reminds me almost everyday."

"With the days I have left that's not many," replied the old woman sharply. Kisara smiled as she sat down. Her adopted grandma had a tongue sharper than any knife.

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Atobe's mother.

"Oh! The best in a while, that lavender oil really help, who'd thought western medicine actually work," replied the old woman, she seemed to have forgotten her heart transplant. "Honestly, to this day I wonder how my hopeless son met a woman like you." Kisara and Atobe exchanged grins while their father's bottom lip turned.

"Tea?" offered Sayuri changing the topic.

"Oh yes dearest," replied the grandma. "The day my stupid son adopted you was one of the few things he did right." Atobe disguised a snort as a cough while his fathers glare at him. "Keigo, how is that tennis club thing going?"

"The first match of the Kanto is next week," replied Atobe the grandma nodded in approval.

"Good, very good, you're a sportsmen, teaches the young ones determination and fighting spirit, your father he was no good, did Judo for a while but he quit," she said.

"Qiqiue, you did Judo?" asked Sayuri, he didn't reply.

"He was terrible at it, I could beat him with my eyes closed," said an old man sitting beside Atobe's grandma. He wore a dark brown kimono with wooden sandals.

"Good morning Oji-sama," greeted Sayuri.

"Good girl, you know the more I think about it the more I think why didn't my fool of a son have a daughter? Now I know, you're here," remarked the grandpa. "Think about it," he said to his son. "She and Keigo would make a wonderful couple, both tall, both clever, both competitive and both very good looking." The grandpa sat beside Atobe and pinched his cheek. Sayuri kept her head down to avoid seeing Atobe's expression.

"Don't say such things," rebutted Atobe's mother. "Sayuri and Keigo should marry a person they love."

"With the way things are going they'll be engaged pretty soon," laughed the old man.

"What do you mean?" asked Sayuri, she and Atobe exchanged glances.

"Nothing, oh! We have hotcakes for breakfast! Let's prey this old man's stomach can take it!"

"Qiqiue, you can stomach thousand year old Sake, you can stomach bread."

"This is why we call you a fool; luckily my grandson inherited his mother's brain instead of yours."

* * *

"Kei," said Kisara entering his room.

"What?" asked Atobe looking up from his book; he put his feet off his desk.

"Well I…are you reading?" The shock in her voice was clearly an insult.

"The worlds going to end," replied Atobe sarcastically.

"What book is it?" asked Kisara leaning over his shoulder; Atobe quickly hid the book behind his back.

"Just tell me what's up and get out!"

"Oh!!" remarked Sayuri knowingly. "I see, I see, I suppose you _are _a guy after all." She nodded knowingly. "I see, I see, well you better hide it well so the maids don't find it."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Never mind, anyway I came to ask, have you seen my silver sapphire ring?" she asked. Atobe swallowed.

"No why?"

"I thought I left it here, never mind it'll show up even if a maid took it there's a tracking sticker on it so it'll be fine," Kisara shrugged and left Atobe alone to _read_.

Atobe sighed and put down his book on the table labled 'Wedding and Engagement ring designs and meanings', opening his closet draws he took out Kisara's sapphire ring.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed clenching the ring in his fist. There was another knock on the door and Atobe hid the ring in his pocket. "Come in."

The door opened in entered his mother with a very worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong Hahaue?" he asked her.

"Kei, about the engagement, we don't want to force you to marry anyone, are you sure about this?" she asked. Atobe smiled.

"Absolutely," he replied. "I'm just worried what Sayuri will think."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Forgive your mother and father for putting you in such a situation."

"There's nothing to forgive," replied Atobe. His mother nodded solemnly and closed the door. Atobe took out the ring. "Sayu…"

* * *

"Did you see that?! I mean did you **see** that!?" exclaimed a very pleased Marui as he, Kuwahara, Kirihara, Yanagi, Yagyu and Niou walked towards the school gate for the end of the day.

"Yes we saw it senpai," replied a bored Kirihara, he was tired of Marui's boasting of his tightrope walking drop shot.

"I'm a tensai after all," said Marui as the 6 reached the front gate where Kisara sat waiting.

"Hey Bunta," she greeted; Kisara wore her hyotei school uniform and her tennis bag on the floor beside.

"Sayu!" Marui walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, several girls walking past them whispered.

"You really should stop doing that, not everyone here knows your sexual preference for men," said Kisara.

"Let them talk," replied Marui. "It's not as if anyone who matters mistook us for a couple." Kisara looked away.

"Seiichi," she said in a quiet voice, there was an awkward pause.

"It's been a while senpai," said Kirihara. "I'm looking forward to our rematch."

"Me too," she replied.

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Niou, he and Kisara glared at each other neither of them had forgotten that one faithful match.

"At least 1 meter away," said Kisara to him, she turned her attention to Marui. "I thought we could go to that new cake shop you mentioned earlier."

"Now?!"

"My treat."

"Why not then," Kisara picked up her bag.

"Lead the way," she said, Marui grabbed her wrist and led her away. "Bye!" she called to the others.

"He's going to come back fatter than before," remarked Niou.

* * *

"What did I miss this past year?" asked Kisara as she and Marui sat down at a small table for two in a barque style café.

"Not much, we won our second national title," replied Marui as they put their bags on the floor. "You?"

"I got an awesome channel dress," said Kisara. "Also a new Prada bag and several other items but first, a gift for you." She dug into her bag and took out a large box and handed to him.

"What's this?" Marui opened the box, inside was American bubble gum in all sorts of flavours and types. He picked up one of the packets. "Isn't this the ultra rare limited edition passionfruit with liquid centre bubble gum!? They only made 10,000 of these across the globe!" He looked up at Kisara. "You are awesome."

"I'm glad you like it," she replied looking at the menu.

"Hello may I take your order?" asked a waitress in a black and white uniform, she was eying Marui intently.

"What do you recommend?"

"The deluxe couple special," replied the waitress.

"We're not a couple so we're not getting that," said Kisara. Marui pouted.

"It looks tasty though," he said but shrugged. "One of everything," he said handing her the menu.

"Oi oi, I know I said I'd treat you but one of everything!?" remarked Kisara.

"We'll share then," he replied, she sighed.

"Do you take credit cards?" she asked.

"Yes," replied the waitress.

"Then its fine then, one of each cake and a green tea milkshake," she said.

"And a red bean shake," added Marui. The waitress bowed and left.

"How's things with Jack?" asked Kisara.

"Pretty good I guess," replied Marui. "You and Atobe?"

"Same."

"I don't get what you see in that creep."

"Well, it's hard to explain," said Kisara.

"I'm willing to wait and listen to your blabber," said Marui, the waitress put down two milkshakes in front of them, Kisara noticed she had pulled down the front of her dress lower and kept glancing at Marui who took no notice.

"Well what are your feelings for Jack like then?" she asked purposely allowing the maid to hear.

"Well, he's a great guy and I trust him," replied Marui dimly. "It's like one of those lame chick flicks, I could stare at him all day."

"He does have a good body," agreed Kisara. "But personally, I like a guy with hair."

"Well Atobe has hair and a good body I'll admit-"

"Hands off," warned Kisara.

"-but he has a shit personality," continued Marui. "What else is there to him?"

"Well, he's so self assured," said Kisara. "His the centre of attention, arrogant as well, and well, his not all talk, he became the top of Hyotei through hard work and talent and he replies on himself and no one else."

"Aside from the last two, those are normally considered bad points," Marui pointed out.

"True, true," agreed Kisara. "But-"

"Those qualities you admire and desire," Marui finished for her. "I've know you since we were kids, but if you keep putting all of yourself into him, when reality hits you in the face you'll never have your life back again. You'll only find a pathetic girl who is afraid of loosing his love because that's all she has; people like Atobe don't make good life partners. They're too good and too used to getting what they want, even if you give him everything in the name of love, all you'll have is emptiness." Sayuri smiled.

"Do I really seem like that sort of girl?" she asked.

"It's what happened with Yukimura," replied Marui. "When you thought you lost his love you felt empty inside, but then you had Atobe to support you back up, if you lose Atobe, who knows what will happen."

"What about you?"

"I've known you for a long time but you've never let me in, there's a part of you I still don't know. Aside from Yukimura and Atobe no one knows what's there," explained Marui.

"I suppose your right," replied Kisara. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you did'nt open that part up for me, maybe it was the fact our relationship started with me promising to protect you for eternity," said Marui. "I was useless when Yukimura and you broke up."

"You promised not one would hurt me physically," Kisara reminded him.

"I suppose."

"Your lamington, green tea cake and passionfruit cheesecake," said the waitress placing three plates on the table. "The rest is coming."

"Let's eat," suggest Kisara.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!" shouted the crowd. It was time the first match of the Kanto tournament, many gathered as the regulars prepared for the first match.

"They're so loud, it's only the Kanto," remarked Shishido.

"It's nice though, to know so many are cheering for you," said Ootori.

"Some are, some are cheering for you to lose so you lose your regular spot," said Hiyoshi. "Why am I the sub?"

"Don't complain, it was Kisara-san's decision," replied Shishido.

"I don't wanna be bench coach," complained Kisara to Atobe. "I don't care if you win or lose." Atobe put an arm around her shoulder.

"Your alternating aren't you? Your bench coach double 2, double 1 and Singles 1, be grateful you get to see my flawless skills up close," he said. "Na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"And why am I dressed like this?" she asked. Kisara wore the Hyotei tennis uniform, the shirt had but customized to match her shape, she had the Hyotei jersey tied around her waist, black shorts and knee high black converse shoes. "These shorts are too short." She complained.

"You're whining a lot today," remarked Atobe.

"Because you woke me up 10 in the morning on a weekend," replied Kisara, she knocked Atobe's arm away and yawned. "I'm just going to sleep though it."

"Go ahead," replied Shishido. "We don't need your advice."

"Good, course I won't be giving you any," replied Kisara. She looked at the opponent, Seigaku, their bright blue uniforms stood out among the grey. There she recognized, Tezuka Kunimitsu; he hadn't changed at all, Fuji Shusuke; still smiling and Coach Ryusaki; they had met at a when she was in her first year when she went to watch Tezuka play in a match. Never did, never would get along.

Fuji met her eyes and waved, Kisara waved back as he nudged Tezuka who nodded, his expression was as sour as ever.

"You need some female friends," remarked Atobe.

"It seems I'm radiating a natural pheromone that causes all females I meet to hate me," Kisara grunted. "Personally I blame having you for a brother and having Marui as a best friend. The gays love me though."

"I've noticed that majority sportsmen are gay," said Atobe.

"Are you?"

"Ha! Funny," remarked Atobe sarcastically. "You would know."

"I've noticed your pants are **very** tight."

"I really should just ignore you, your just grumpy because you didn't have you afternoon nap," said Atobe.

"I'm not grumpy," they exchanged glances. "Okay maybe a little."

"Hey why am I sub!?" asked Hiyoshi walking towards them.

"Hey don't look at me I'm grumpy." Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow but turned away without saying anything. Kisara's eyes wandered back to Seigaku.

Maybe I won't sleep though it, your match that is," she added then turned her head to face Atobe.

"Who would," he replied. Kisara rolled her eyes when she noticed a short boy with a cap and dressed in the Seigaku uniform.

"Isn't that," she began. Atobe looked where she was starring.

"That midget? You know him?"

"Not personally, but when I went to America with Hahaue we went to watch the junior championships-"

"Did he win?" asked Atobe, Kisara nodded.

"But that's not what interests me, he's the son of a former professional tennis player, on formerly known as 'Samurai Nanjirou'" she said.

"Ehh?" Atobe smirked. "How interesting. Doesn't mean we'll lose, a first year like him is most likely a sub."

"Probably."

* * *

"It's been a while," greeted Kisara bowing to Ryusaki-sensei as the two coaches greeted each other.

"Indeed," replied Ryusaki.

"Do they know each other?" whispered a spiky haired male who walked onto the court.

"Don't know, nya," replied the red head beside him.

"Where's Oishi?" Kisara asked as she sat down. "A mismatched pair won't win against us."

"We'll see," said Ryusaki sitting down also.

"Katsu wa Hyotei," said Oshitari.

"Makeru no Seigaku," followed Mukahi.

"You really made it as a regular eh!" said Oshitari. Momoshiro frowned.

"Oi! Yuushi," said Mukahi. "This is Kikumaru, renounced for his acrobatic skills," he pointed at the other red head. "I will show you what it means by, 'There's always someone better than you'." Mukahi laughed.

"Well, well, Gakuto is unexpectedly fired up," remarked Kisara.

"Is that so? I thought he was always this arrogant," replied Atobe.

"One set match, Seigaku's Momoshiro to serve!" shouted the referee.

_That Sakaki,_ thought Ryuzaki, her eyes glanced at his who sat in a foldable chair near the coach's seat. _He saved the regulars for the Kanto regionals this year too, huh? Their coach,_ she turned her gaze to Kisara. _The marionette of the court, her observation and reasoning skills are said to be superior even to Atobe, yet as a player her instincts are what drive her, but to have her as bench coach and observe the opponents skills, clever Sakaki._

Kisara watched as Momoshiro threw the ball in the air and served, it was a fast serve with quite a bit of weight in it.

"There it is Momo-chan senpai's Bullet serve!" remarked a first year.

Oshtari was almost smirking as he returned it, but shock appeared on his face when the red head hit the ball back.

"Great Kikumaru-senpai!" exclaimed a first year.

"Unexpectedly there's chemistry between then," said Fuji.

"Yes, a wonderful miscalculation on my part," said a male with square glasses.

Mukahi jumped in the air.

"There it is Mukahi-senpai's moon salute!" shouted a hyotei member. Mukahi turned in the air as he returned the shot.

"Incredible!"

"An acrobatic player better than Kikumaru is here," said another. Kikumaru smiled and leaned back with racket behind him hitting the ball back over the net. Mukahi reached for the ball as he landed but couldn't make it.

"Leave it to me Gakuto," said Oshitari.

"His quick to take it!"

"What a guy!"

Momoshiro ran to cover the left side; Oshitari changed the balls court towards the back as a lob. Kikumaru jumped for it but didn't make it.

"Love-15." Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"I want to tell you something different now," remarked Oshitari. "So you can play doubles. Last time you said you sucked at doubles. Was that a plan?"

"Thanks," replied Momoshiro.

_5 rallies_, thought Kisara. _This will be harder than we thought. Yuushi, he judging it in a instant, to say he plans around them and hits to Kikumaru's blind spot…not bad, not bad at all._

"Sorry!" remarked Kikumaru.

"No problem senpai," replied Momoshiro.

Mukahi stared at Kikumaru, Kikumaru noticing at his gaze smiled back, but it lit a flame inside Mukahi.

_Oh! Look at this, Kikumaru's half hearted acrobatic play seems to have hurt Gakuto's pride_, thought Atobe. Gakuto began jumping on the spot, with each jump he went higher and higher and higher.

"Kikumaru," he muttered.

* * *

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!"

"One game to love!" shouted the referee. "Change court!"

"One game went by so quickly," remarked Oshitari as he and Mukahi walked past Kisara.

"I agree, to think we had such high expectations," sighed Mukahi, the two doubles pairs crossed paths. "It was wrong for me to even want to play against them. Oi Kikumaru!" Kikumaru turned around. "Moto tonde miso (Try to jump more)."

"Those Bastards…" muttered Momoshiro.

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!" the cheers echoed through the crowd. Atobe, Kabaji and Shishido stood at the top of the stair watching from a distance.

Gakuto's starting his acrobatic play too early, thought Kisara. He won't last until a tie breaker, they better end it before then or it's their defeat. They're underestimating their opponent as well, damn it; they've been regulars too long.

"What a bad atmosphere," said a Seigaku first year.

_I agree,_ thought Kisara. _You haven't won yet so there's no need to be so arrogant. That Kikumaru, something's wrong about him, as if he's hiding something, his not playing at his best, no, he can't play at his best is a better way of putting it, even if he and Momoshiro have some chemistry, doubles is about teamwork, I suppose the sudden lose of Oishi is having its toll._

Kikumaru looked down. _If we lose here we'll have to retire right? Oishi…_

"Eiji-senpai! We're just getting started! Let's do it!" remarked Momoshiro.

"Ahh!? Yeah…I guess…" Kikumaru looked at the Hyotei pair. "But man are they strong."

Oshitari threw the ball in the air and served.

"As I thought, they're nothing without Oishi," said Atobe.

_This is bad_, thought Momoshiro. _If I let this continue it'll entirely their pace. I can't let them control the flow any longer_. The ball bounced at his feet. _I'll have too…_ he caught the ball with his racket _Limit their movement! _He held the ball with his packet and released it at the last second.

"Jack knife!" cried the first years.

_When did that Momoshiro_, thought Atobe.

"I won't let you!" remarked Mukahi returning the ball while in the air.

"He returned it!"

"It's still going!"

"What a shot!"

"But the ball is still in the court!"

"Okay, I've been waiting!" shouted Momshiro, he jumped in the air.

_I see. He did that to create an opportunity to dunk_… thought Kisara.

"Dora!" Momoshiro hit his dunk smash. Victory was in sight when Fuji opened his eyes.

_But…alas no smash will work. _Oshitari caught the ball with his racket sending flying over Momoshiro's head and into the back of their court, everyone was left in shock.

"Higuma…otoshi," said Echizen; a ponta can in his hand.

Oshitari smirked. There were gasps in the Seigaku side.

"You're kidding…"

"Dunk smash…was returned…by Higuma Otoshi."

"Oshitari Yuushi, he's our tensai," said Atobe.

"No way! I thought only Fuji-senpai could do Higuma otoshi," said a Seigaku freshmen.

"Fuji," said Tezuka.

"Yeah," agreed Fuji. "That pair…they're really something." He glanced at Kisara, his blue eyes open. _As expected of Sayuri-san's coaching, she was the one who taught him no doubt. As I was the one who taught her, did I make a major mistake?_

"This is getting interesting for me," said Oshitari. "Jack knife followed by Dunk smash."

"Isn't this rare, Yuushi? For us to play seriously?"

"Heh, finally it's getting tougher."

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!"

"Game Hyotei, 3 games to love."

"They're definitely being pushed," said freshmen. Momoshiro and Kikumaru stood panting on the court covered in sweat.

"Kikumaru-senpai's acrobatic play…"

"Momochan-senpai's Jack knife and Dunk smash don't seem to work either."

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!"

_Damn it!_ Thought Momoshiro. _If I don't regain the flow back._ Oshitari was about to hit the ball. _Okay when he hits it I'll do a drop shot and-_ Oshitari did a drop shot instead.

"Senme e osoiwa (It's too late to attack)," said Oshitari as the ball landed centimetres front the net.

"They're strong," admitted the singles 3 of Seigaku.

"The opponent is a level or two higher," said Fuji.

"These are Hyotei's true regulars, huh…"

Kisara tightened her eyes. _Hurry and win this, win this before Kikumaru recovers_.

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!"

_It's no good they're too strong_, thought Kikumaru panting. _Damn it… there's no place to attack…why aren't you here at a time like this? Oishi!?_

"_It's going to be okay Eiji," _said a familiar voice. Kikumaru looked up.

"_Oishi!?"_

"_Come on! It's time to make a come back! Don't give up, as long as you don't give up. We're bound to find a weakness. There has to be a chance somewhere." _Oishi held his racket in front of him_. "Believe in our strength."_

Oishi! Kikumaru opened his eyes as the ball came towards them; he jumped and hit it but laded on his stomach.

"Don't give up too quickly," said Mukahi hitting the ball back.

"I won't let you!" Kikumaru hit the ball behind his back; it bounced on the net then in their court.

"15-30!"

"You're kidding!"

"How can he still fight back!?"

Kikumaru stood up and began swinging his racket around his wrist.

"Ah! That's!" Kikumaru looked at his opponent with new eyes.

_This guy, the look in his eyes has changed,_ commented Gakuto standing up as well.

_Eiji_, thought Fuji.

"Eiji-senpai," said Momoshiro.

It's going to be okay Momo," said Kikumaru. "Don't give up, as long as you don't give up. We're bound to find a weakness. There has to be a chance somewhere." He held his racket in front of Momoshiro then chuckled. "As if I'd say that! They're all Oishi's words!"

"Huh!?" Momoshiro laughed as well. "Sounds just like Eiji-senpai! But it does sound promising."

"We're going to aim higher and higher!" agreed Kikumaru. Kisara sighed.

_The tides have turned. _

_Geez! Finally acting like a doubles pair_, Ryusaki smiled.

"It starts now!" said Momoshiro.

"Yeah!"

"Oh! There's a message from Oishi-senpai as well…"

For once the Hyotei cheer squad was silent.

"What's going to happen?"

"That Seigaku formation…"

"Australian formation!"

"It doesn't matter that the front player is standing on the line?"

"Where should you aim?"

"Australian formation," said the man with rectangular glasses. "It's a difficult formation with many transformations. Even thought it successfully confused their opponents during the St. Rudolph match…"

"Can they do it? Momoshiro and Kikumaru…"

"I have no idea."

"That Momoshiro," remarked Atobe. "Does he intend to replace Oishi?"

Momoshiro served.

"No matter what your formation you use, I'll return it!" said Gakuto. Kikumaru moved right. "Ha! There!" He remarked hitting to the left.

"Oh! Lucky!" said Momoshiro hitting the ball. "Right on the spot!"

"30 all!"

"They did it!"

"Yeah! Nice! Momo!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"We did it!" agreed Momoshiro giving Kikumaru a high five.

"Finally," said Fuji. "They're back to normal."

"Yeah! The game starts now."

"Heh! Not bad," remarked Echizen.

"Sorry Yuushi. I was following Kikumaru's movements," said Mukahi.

"We let them regain so ground," said Yuushi.

"It was plain luck," said Gakuto. "There's no way they could pull of such a formation."

"Leave it to me Gakuto," said Oshitari. "Don't worry."

_In the Australian formation, the player in front stays on the middle line and defends the centre of the court. He'll charge towards the opponent's weakness, right after the serve the player moves to the left and right. They pressure their opponent; it's an advance level formation,_ thought Kisara. _Can you do it Oshitari?_

Momoshiro served and he began running.

_There!_ Thought Oshitari. _Behind where Momoshiro is running! _But instead of running to the side Kikumaru ran to the back and hit it with his back facing the net.

"Damn it!" said Mukahi returning the ball.

"Momo-chin! It's up to you!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Okay!" Momoshiro smashed the ball.

"A perfect combination!"

"A dunk finished the off!"

"40-30!"

"Damn it!" swore Mukahi.

For Kikumaru to take the rear guard position, thought Oshitari.

"How was that!?" asked Momoshiro.

"Yeah! Let's carry on like this!"

"Those two suddenly gotten better," said Mukahi.

"That's right, Kikumaru is the one to watch for," agreed Oshitari.

_Took you long enough to realise_, reflected Kisara. _Kikumaru is supporting Momoshiro in Oishi's place. He's the game maker now. _

_Eiji…he dared give up his acrobatic challenge and leave it to Momoshiro's jumping power_, Fuji thought.

"Amazing!"

"Go! Do it again!"

_Oishi, providing support is pretty difficult. You've always been there covering my back, I was to do my acrobatic play without worry. This time, as a senpai, I will support Momo as much as I can!_ Kikumaru hit the ball towards the sky.

"Moon volley!" Gakuto jumped for it but it was too high.

"Game Seigaku 4 games to 1!"

"Amazing!"

"It's just like watching the golden pair play!"

"Keep it up!"

_Kikumaru Eiji_, thought Kisara. _I've seen him play before, with Oishi as support he enjoyed playing at the net but now, he's matured…_

Atobe looked to see a familiar face in the crowd. "I see, that's what it is."

"Ah! That's!"

"Yo!" greeted Oishi.

"All three of them are playing doubles," said Atobe.

* * *

"Tezuka, sorry," said Oishi.

"It's alright," said Fuji.

"Thank you."

"How's your wrist?"

"It should heal in two weeks."

"Well the results here are unexpected," remarked the glasses man. "Because of your injury that is. In order to cover for Momoshiro who is senseless at doubles, Eiji starts his own game making. And it's the wilful Eiji we're talking about. On the other hand, Momoshiro has used this opportunity to master doubles quickly. No matters what both side are maturing."

_Eiji! Momo! Keep it up!_

"Hyotei's Mukahi-kun…he seems strained."

"That's right, I wonder what's wrong?"

_You fool Gakuto_, thought Kisara.

_I see, unexpectedly he's not so tough_, remarked Ryusaki.

"Mukahi-senpai, he used his moon salute to stir his opponent, he's the swift attack type who finishes off his opponent quickly," said Ootori.

"He should have at least considered the consequences," said Atobe. "Na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"He should be able to take on his opponent at all times," said Shishido.

"Game Seigaku, 5 games to 4!"

"Yes! The tables have turned."

_Hyotei's most troublesome guy will not be glad about this turn of event, Oshtari knows his game,_ said Atobe in his mind.

_You started your attack too slow,_ noted Kisara.

"That guy with glasses has started his attack!" remarked Oishi.

"Yeah…they have to be cautious of him."

_The next point will decide it all,_ thought Oshitari.

_That Momoshiro, does he plan on controlling all of Oshitari's game?_ Commented Atobe.

"If you think you can, just try!" said Oshitari, he lowered his racket and hit a drop shot. Kikumaru gasped.

"Uh oh!"

"It's too late for you to fight back," said Momoshiro skidding across the ground to catch the ball. Oshtari hit a lob.

"Chance ball!"

"His not in position!" Momoshiro jumped.

"He won't make it!" exclaimed Gakuto but Momoshiro slammed the ball.

"Momoshiro.." muttered Oshitari.

"Ehh! Momochan-senpai, you tricked them," said Echizen.

"That guy he delayed the timing of his jump," said Oshitari hitting another lob.

"Chance ball!" Momoshiro ran for the ball and jumped.

"All of them are jumping too much," said Echizen.

Momoshiro made a swing for the ball but purposely missed.

"What!?"

"He didn't hit it!?" As soon as Momoshiro landed Eiji jumped as well slamming the ball.

"A duel between troublesome people, but it seems Momoshiro is better!"

"Game and Match! Seigaku pair, 6 games to 4!"

"Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" cheered Momoshiro and Eiji.

* * *

"To think Oshitari and Mukahi lost!"

"I'm sorry," said Mukahi.

"It was a complete loss," said Oshitari.

"Oshitari, to confuse your opponents timing when you smash is a reasonable decision. But when he has blocked it and in motion already, If you have carefully defended you would have been able to see through his movements." Said Sakaki.

"That…"

Are you telling me otherwise?"

"No."

"Mukahi!"

"Yes!"

"Allocation of stamina is the first rule for game making, too full of yourself like a second tier player, huh? If you play like a second tier in the next match you guys won't be playing in the nationals. Understood?"

Kisara yawned and stood up from her seat then jumped from the back of the seat to the wall, she jumped off the wall and began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going Kisara-san?" asked Sakaki.

"To misjudge your opponent's movements during a match is very common," she said. "Gakuto's lack of stamina is partially my fault, as a coach I should I known it would cause trouble if not attended to." She began walking up the stairs. "To say they're not playing in the national is too cruel Sakaki-sensei."

"Where are you going?" asked Atobe.

"I managed to sit through one match but don't expect me to sit through another," replied Kisara. "I quit!"

"Sayuri!" exclaimed Atobe grabbing her arm.

"Let go Kei," she replied meeting Atobe's eyes, he let go and she walked away.

"Atobe," began Oshtari.

"Leave her," he replied. _That look in her eye, she was agitated, no excited, it seems the marionette within her is dying to get out and play a match. It seems that match reawaken her desire to play._

**A/N: Personally…I HATED this chapter! But the main story seemed to stray away a bit too much from tennis and with this I can add the Seigaku and other character! Grammar problems in this chapter? I'm sorry, but this one…I DON'T CARE!!! I SWEAR I'M NOT WRITING ONE LIKE IT AGAIN!! EVEN IF IT"S TEZUKA AND ATOBE"S MATCH!!**

**A/N: Forgive me for my rudeness but having to follow a fixed script had put a dent in my ego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kisara walked away from the court, away from the noise, they yelling and the match. She removed the jersey from her waist and put it on.

_What's wrong with me?_ She wondered hiding her hand in her pocket, he left hand was trembling. _Why am I shaking? Was this the reason Sakaki put me as bench coach? To get me to play in tournaments again? I'm…excited?_ She exhaled. _Kei's right I need some female friends, ones who don't obsess over tennis or any kind of sport._ She began to picture a younger version of her step mother; it sent a cold chill down her spine. _Then again I'm fine the way my life it._

She spotted a racket and tennis ball lying on a bench, picking it up she bounced the ball with the racket and began hitting against the wall her left arm still in her pocket.

_Yes,_ she thought_. I'm fine the way I am, I have family,_ she thought of her step-parents and grandparents_, friends,_ she thought of Marui,_ even a person who loves me,_ the image of Atobe appeared in her mind, she smiled.

…_when reality hits you in the face you'll never have your life back again. You'll only find a pathetic girl who is afraid of loosing his love because that's all she has; people like Atobe don't make good life partners. They're too good and too used to getting what they want, even if you give him everything in the name of love, all you'll have is emptiness…_

She thought of what Marui had told her; bored with aiming for one spot she began creating her name with dust on the wall with the tennis ball.

_Emptiness,_ she echoed. _That it, even thought I have everything I could ever want, why do I still feel so empty? Why do I still feel so cold inside?_ _I have tennis, I have my music, so what else could I want? There's nothing…is there?_

She looked at her hand, she had now finished the 'K', the moment she hit the ball she swapped hand, the ball hit the wall and bounced back, Kisara swung the racket but she swung early hitting the ball with the frame, it didn't even make it to the wall. Kisara looked at her left hand and smiled weakly.

_I'm already in my best form,_ she thought. _There's no need to play with this hand, tennis has completely left this hand already._ She touched the calluses on her fingertips on her left hand then the roughened palm of her right hand. "My left hand exists for my music, my right hand for tennis, that's all I need." She said quietly.

"That was terrible," said a familiar voice, Kisara turned around to see Atobe pick up the ball.

"What was that a new technique, to confuse your opponent with your sudden lack of skill?" he asked taking the racket from her left hand.

"Shut up," she replied.

"You know," said Atobe, he dropped the ball and hit it with the racket. "I'm the only person who's seen you play with your left hand," he said, the ball bounced back and he hit it again. "You'd play with your right hand in front of others, your parents' 'The left hand is a sinful one' bullshit always drove me nuts. Remember when I first taught you tennis and asked you what hand you used do you remember your answer?"

"Leright," replied Kisara smiling slightly.

"I thought you said right so I put the racket in your right hand," he continued to hit the ball against the wall. "I laughed at your first attempt to hit the ball, you got angry and persisted a month later you could hit it over the net with pin point accuracy."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kisara. "I know you're not the deep thinking type."

"Back then, in terms of accuracy your left hand was better while your right hand had more strength, I think it was because you played violin."

"Are you becoming Sakaki and telling to use my left hand?"

"No, as I said **back then,** those who say your left hand is stronger than your right are fools, it may have been so back then but strength that isn't used wastes away, it wastes away but doesn't leave you. You're playing the best you can right now, there's no need to change," he said.

"Wouldn't a normal person say something along the lines of 'Break free from your parent's will and use you left' or some bullshit like that?"

"But I'm not normal."

"True you think with your ego," agreed Kisara. Atobe rolled his eyes and caught the tennis; he nudged at his work with his chin. Kisara looked at the wall; it now read 'K.K'.

"I don't get it," she admitted.

"Kisara. Keigo," explained Atobe.

"Why are you using my surname and your first name?" asked Kisara.

"Because the 'K' was already there," he replied.

"You make no sense," replied Kisara shaking her head, Atobe wrapped his arms around her. "K.K, it has a nice ring to it."

* * *

"There he is, the captain of Hyotei's tennis club," said Momoshiro.

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!" shouted the crowd. Kisara rolled her eyes as she walked down from the top of the stairs towards the front.

"Flashy as usual," she sighed.

"HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!" they shouted as Atobe walked onto the court, he pointed with his left hand to the sky.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" The tennis club members cheered while females squealed in excitement. Atobe pointed to the side.

"Katsuno wa Hyotei! (The winner will be Hyotei!) Katsuno wa Hyotei! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Katsuno wa Hyotei!" Atobe pointed with the racket in his hand.

"Shousawa Atobe! Shousawa Atobe! Shousawa Atobe! Shousawa Atobe! Shousawa Atobe! (The winner will be Atobe)" Tezuka just stood waiting for him to finish. Atobe raised both his arms.

"Katsuno wa Hyotei! Shousawa Atobe! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Shousawa Atobe! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Shousawa Atobe! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Shousawa Atobe! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Shousawa Atobe! Katsuno wa Hyotei! Shousawa-!" Atobe raised his left hand and snapped his fingers; he unzipped his jersey and threw in the air.

"Ore da (me)!" More cheers erupted in the crowd.

_Why am I dating him?_ Thought Kisara shaking her head.

"Is that enough?" asked Tezuka walking towards the net.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied," replied Atobe, they touched fists.

"This isn't even the nationals, what is with this ambience and cheering, Sanada-fucbucho?" remarked Kirihara sitting in the crowd.

"Still the same Atobe," said Sanada looking down and shaking his head almost ashamed to even have known him.

"I wonder how Kisara-senpai puts up with him?" said Kirihara.

"This match is a must see," said a redhead by the name Sengoku, he sat in the crowd with his team all in their green jerseys. "I wonder whose side luck is on."

Kisara looked around to see Echizen sitting on the coach's bench. _Why is he-?_

"What's with this guy?" said a first year from Seigaku.

"Super flashy," agreed another.

"Is he even that strong?"

"You'll understand when you see him play," said Kisara standing beside them. "Hey Shusuke!" she greeted Fuji.

"Sayuri-san," said Fuji. "How was England?"

"Cold," she replied. He smiled.

"Who do you think will win?" he asked her.

"Keigo," she replied confidently.

"One set match! Hyotei's Atobe to serve!" shouted the referee.

"This is the first time we played isn't it?" said Tezuka.

"Huh? Weren't you just avoiding me?" replied Atobe, he threw the tennis ball in the air and served, Tezuka caught up to the ball and hit it back, the ball went back and forth for another rally when Atobe strike a strong shot which was aimed to hit the net, Tezuka caught up to the ball once more and hit it back when Atobe appeared at the net. Atobe smashed the ball, Tezuka attempted to return it but his racket flew out of his hand.

"15 love!"

"Bucho!"

"Tezuka."

"No way," muttered Kikumaru.

"Ore-sama no bi gi ni yoi na (A/N: I'm sure all you Atobe fans know what this means)," said Atobe.

"Go!" cheered the Hyotei's tennis club.

"Atobe-sama!" squealed some females. Kisara frowned and covered her ears.

"They're making too much noise," she complained.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!"

"If only he wouldn't do that," said Momoshiro.

"People don't usually say it themselves, 'Be aware of my beautiful skills!'"

"Wasn't it 'of my prowess'?"

"Yuuta, maybe you should try being cocky like that dane?"

"Ah…I'll pass."

"As expected, that was a pretty heavy ball," said Fuji.

"What's the matter Tezuka? Not as fast as you were," remarked Atobe.

"Nice drive volley," replied Tezuka.

"Why thank you." Atobe threw the ball in the air. "Here's the next one!" He served; Tezuka ran towards the ball and returned the ball at the corner.

"Oi Oi! The corner already?" remarked Atobe returning it.

"It's been a long time since I last saw him play," said Kisara. "Tezuka doesn't fail to live up to his name."

"His dragging his opponents side to side with pinpoint accuracy to the corner, nah Inui." said Kikumaru.

"But Hyotei's Atobe is equally as good," said Inui pushing up his glasses. "His returning them with ease."

"The potential Atobe showed at the junior camp frankly scared me," said Sengoku. "The perfect and complete all-rounder. From his technique we can tell his a top class player."

"Top class in bad personality," said his team mate.

"And a top class narcissist."

"Your luck runs away from you if you talk behind people's back!" remarked Sengoku.

"It's nothing back!"

"It's just the truth."

"Well that aside, his insight into his opponent's weakness…is just scary."

Kisara sighed, turned around and began walking up the stairs.

"Where you going?" asked Fuji.

"Not sure," she replied. When she reached the top a voice called out to her.

"Oya! Sayu!" Kisara looked to see Marui sitting with Yanagi, Kirihara and Sanada.

"Bunta, what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, first match of the Kanto of course," he replied. "You?" Kisara indicated to Atobe's and Tezuka's match. "A national level match, looks interesting doesn't it?!" He noticed Kisara's uninterested expression. "What's up?"

"I don't really care," she replied. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," replied Marui. "This times my treat."

* * *

"You sure it's okay? Not to watch the match?" asked Marui taking a bite from his cake as he and Kisara sat at the cafeteria.

"Its fine," replied Kisara, tracing the letters 'K.K' on the white plastic table. "Hyotei will win, no, Keigo will win."

"What makes you so sure? His opponent is Tezuka," Marui pointed out.

"Kunimitsu injured his elbow, he will unconsciously protect it and strain his shoulder, and Keigo will see that and take advantage of it. For the sake of victory he'll crush his opponent with all his might," she said.

"The price of one who stands at the top," said Marui.

"Is the game not enough, I wonder?" pondered Kisara. "Is the enjoyment of the match, not enough? ... Neh Bunta, why do you play tennis?"

"…To win."

"I don't get it, no matter how many times I think about it I don't get it," Kisara said shaking her head. "Is victory that important?"

"Why do you play tennis then?" Kisara frowned in thought.

"The thrill," she replied. "Except against Keigo, Seiichi and Geiinichiro, those games I want to win. I've never won against Seiichi." Yukimura's tennis would scare her, to lose your sight, sound even touch was a scary thing.

"Your not the only one, even the fukbucho hasn't once won against the captain," said Marui. "And well…his… Sanada-fukbucho."

"Bunta!?" exclaimed a male voice, a fairly tanned male wearing a light orange jersey walked up to them. "What are you doing here?" he glanced at Kisara. "Who's she?"

"It's tough being homosexual isn't it," remarked Kisara. "When your straight, of they're with their own gender usually it's fine."

"Sayu," warned Marui.

"I'm Kisara Sayuri, an old friend of Marui, you must be Kamijou Jack, I've seen you before but we've never spoken, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said.

"Bunta can I speak with you?" said Jack grabbing his wrist and dragging him away.

"It's a good thing you paid ahead of time!" Sayuri shouted after them, she giggled and sipped her drink.

"Kisara-senpai!" shouted Ootori running towards them. His face was pale but not from running.

"Is something wrong Ootori?"

"I-I," he panted. "I think you should watch this!" He grabbed Kisara's and ran towards the courts.

* * *

"Seigaku's Tezuka lead 35 to 34!" shouted the referee. Kisara stopped in her tracks.

"It's still going?" she exclaimed. She forced her way to the front. _35 to 34!? I'd be long out of stamina by then, what on earth happened!? _ She found herself looking intently at Tezuka's left arm.

"This is strange," she whispered._ That shoulder shouldn't be able to move! Didn't Keigo…what on earth happened._

"What a tie breaker!" said Ootori. "Atobe-bucho, he's really…something."

"Ahh," agreed Shishido.

"Hyotei's Atobe lead 36 to 35!"

"This is no longer a battle of tennis but of psyche."

_Tezuka,_ thought Atobe. _I was wrong about you. I thought you were more calm and calculating. I never thought I would see you this passionate in a match. There are not many players in the world who could play at this level in this situation, who would have imagined this match would go on for so long. I couldn't read past the strong will Tezuka had of Seigaku winning. This match is without a doubt meaningless to me, but I will put everything behind every ball. No matter how long this tie breaker continues!_

"36 all!"

"Seigaku Tezuka's lead 37 to 36!"

"Damn it!" swore Atobe.

_Why?_ Thought Kisara._ Why do you do such reckless things?! Not just you, Seiichi, Keigo, all of you!? Why? Isn't this just a game!? Is victory really that important!? Why are you so determined? Why? And yet, inside me, I can feel myself cheering, cheering for Hyotei's victory, cheering for Kei's victory. I want this team to go to the nationals. This pool of talent, I want to nurture it, to turn them into players who to are able to play such a match. Why? How?_

"Keigo!" Kisara found herself shouting. Atobe looked in her direction. "Win Keigo!"

_Sayuri?_ Atobe was shocked to see the one he loved so worked up. _She's watching me… I can't lose here, I __**refuse**__ to lose!_

"Tezuka," said Oishi.

"Tezuka…he shouldn't be able to life his shoulder and yet…" Tezuka gripped the racket and pulled out another ball from his pocket.

"Then why don't you stop him!?" shouted a first year, he grabbed Oishi's jersey. "Why do you allow him to continue!? Oishi-senpai!?"

"Stop causing such a scene," requested Kisara, she put a gentle hand on the first year's wrist and loosened his grip. "It's not just Tezuka. Keigo is reaching his limits as well. Those two…they're using tennis as a battlefield of will power. Their giving their all, look at their eyes." The first year looked at his captain and his opponent. "Can't you tell? No one can stop this match."

"…Bucho…"

_There's not a bit hesitation in Tezuka's play,_ deliberated Oishi.

_It was never about winning or losing_, thought Kikumaru.

_That is Tezuka's real strength_, concluded Oishi.

_In reality, no one can play this long with an injured arm like his_, observed Inui.

_His will is the only thing keeping him on the court,_ stated Fuji.

_He's leading us by example, like its common sense_, thought Kaidou.

_This is our captain,_ expressed Momoshiro.

Atobe hit the ball but Tezuka was already in position.

_Zero shiki drop shot! _Atobe ran towards the net, the ball hit the ground but bounced and he hit the ball over the net.

The ball was almost drawn to Tezuka.

"That looks like-!"

"Tezuka zone!"

Tezuka hit the ball, it flew low towards the net and hit it failing to go over it. Everyone held their breath.

"Game and match, Hyotei's Atobe! 7 games to 6!"

At first there was no sound from the crowd, everyone from Seigaku regulars to Hyotei's tennis members made a sound. Tezuka sighed, he had lost, and the waves inside him gradually began to subside into calm water.

Atobe and Tezuka shock hands, Atobe raised his hand in victory while still holding onto Tezuka's.

"That was the best match," he said quietly. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Amazing match, both of you!" The cheers echoed throughout the crowd, not just for Atobe but for Tezuka as well.

* * *

Atobe sat down panting, sweat dripping down his nose. "Kabaji, towel."

Unexpectedly there was no reply but a towel did fall on his head. "As Hiro-chan is injured I'll take his place for this command. That was a great match," said Sayuri rubbing his wet hair and wiping his face with it. "You're amazing."

"Well of course," panted Atobe. Kisara smiled.

_Atobe…_thought Sakaki looking at the captain with admiration.

"As expected of Atobe-bucho, he actually beat Tezuka!"

"Good work Tezuka," said Oishi handing Tezuka a towel.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Tezuka-bucho actually lost…"

"What will happen now? It's 2 to 2 with 1 no game."

"Echizen," said Tezuka.

"Because the Seigaku verse Hyotei match has ended 2 to 2 with 1 no game, we will have one more singles match with the substitute players playing!" declared the referee.

"Hiyoshi, you're up. Go!" said Sakaki.

"Hai," replied Hiyoshi.

"Hyotei's ace has an incredible ace up his sleeve."

"You mean Hiyoshi Wakashi?"

"Only Hyotei can throw out something like Hiyoshi at a time like this."

"He's beaten Ootori in singles."

"And Atobe in bad personality," said Kisara more to herself than anyone else.

"Most likely the next captain of Hyotei."

"Yes! With Hiyoshi this game's in the pocket!"

"Go! Hiyoshi!"

"Hyotei's Hiyoshi was the one who played a good match against you in the newcomers' tournament," said Yanagi.

"Really!? I don't remember," remarked Kirihara.

"Cut the bull, there is no doubt he will be pulling the reigns in Hyotei next year," said Sanada.

"Hiyoshi Wakashi," said Inui looking at Hiyoshi and Echizen who stood face to face on the court.

"Inui, do you know him?"

"Yeah, Hiyoshi Wakashi, a 2nd year at Hyotei's tennis club. Aggressive baseliner, he is calm and collected and will sway easily. He's slightly sensitive but has a clear goal, he was blatantly aiming for a regular seat. Birthday is December 5th, blood type AB and his favourite phrase is 'Gekokujyo'."

"You even know that!?" remarked Momoshiro.

"While we're at it his family runs a Kobujyutsu dojo," added Inui.

"What are his chances?" asked Atobe.

"Honestly? From what I saw at the junior open, and adding the extra year that's past it's most likely half half," said Kisara. The towel was around Atobe's neck and she sat beside him. Echizen threw the ball in the air. _Against Hiyoshi_

_Gekokujyo is a nice word._ Thought Hiyoshi. _I entered Hyotei because of the coach's philosophy of promoting the winners and discarding the losers. _Echizen jumped. _I still don't know how Shishido kept his regular spot. But that monster lost and Akutagawa-san lost badly too. In the next game I'm a shoe in for singles 2 unless Kisara-san interferes. It's Gekokujyo! I'll eventually grab the singles 1 spot from Atobe-bucho. _Echizen hit the ball, distracted Hiyoshi couldn't react and the ball hit the steel net behind him.

"15 love!"

"Sure you don't want to concentrate?" asked Echizen. "Here I go!" Echizen hit the ball; it bounced then flew towards Hiyoshi's face.

"What!" The ball knocked the racket out of his hand.

"30 love!"

"What is that freshmen!?" asked Mukahi.

"He's really hitting the twist serve!" Echizen hit the ball once more, once more it flew towards Hiyoshi's face.

"He hit the twist serve again!"

"40 love!"

_Damn! That chibisuke has an annoying serve_, thought Hiyoshi. _But I will beat you and move to the top._ Echizen hit the ball again. _Don't think the same thing will work over and over._ Hiyoshi moved his body to the left and hit he ball. _It's not an impossible serve to return._

"He returned it!" cheered a Hyotei tennis club member.

"No," said Kisara.

"Yeah, the precision has dropped, he purposely made that ball returnable," agreed Atobe.

Echizen returned it with a drop shot, Hiyoshi ran to the front of the net with his racket out stretched. _Don't underestimate me chibisuke! I can reach it_. The ball hit the ground but rolled towards the net.

"Zero shiki drop shot!"

"1 game to love! Change court!"

"No way! How can that Shorty…"

"Who is he?"

"Heh! Seigaku had an ace up their sleeves too," said Kirihara.

"Awesome Echizen!"

"He wasn't bench coach for nothing."

"But the racket was lowered by 30 centimetres, it won't work a second time," said Inui.

"There's an inconsistency in you follow through," said Sakaki. "I told you before don't forget your most comfortable swing."

"I understand."

Echizen hit the ball back over the net._ Gekokujyo! _Hiyoshi held his left hand in front and raised his right hand to the level of his eye.

"Here it comes," said Sakaki.

"What's with that form!?"

"Gekokujyo!" said Kiyoshi returning the ball.

"15 love!" shouted the referee.

"Here it is! Hiyoshi's Enbuntenshu!"

"The game starts now Hiyoshi!"

"What's with his form?"

"Kobujyutsu," said Kaidou.

"I see, since his family runs a Kobujyutsu dojo that might be his most natural form."

"Game to Hiyoshi! 1 game all!" Hiyoshi scored, point after point after point. "Game Hyotei's Hiyoshi, 2 games to1!"

"Heh, your unexpectedly good," said Echizen. Hiyoshi glared at him.

"Big mouth! Your Gekokujyo isn't here!"

"Neh! Doesn't Gekokujyo mean for a lower class person to defeat a higher class person and taking his place?" Echizen switched to his left hand. Gasped echoed though the Hyotei tennis club.

"Did I forget to mention he's left handed?" said Kisara. Atobe rolled his eyes and put an arm around her waist.

"Left?"

"No way! That freshman just switched to his left hand!"

"So essentially, you're calling yourself lower class," said Echizen.

"What?"

"What's with that chibi!? Is he really going to use his left hand!?"

Momoshiro laughed. "That Echizen."

Echizen slide across the court at the last moment he sprang to his feet and hit the ball.

"Drive B!"

"His rhythm is too fast," said a redhead in black.

"He won't be able to maintain that pace in the second half," said Yanagi.

"Chibisuke, I can go 10 more games," said Hiyoshi.

"Heh, I can go 20!" Hiyoshi hit a lob.

"The opponent is starting to whine, right Tachibana-san," said a blue haired boy in the same black uniform.

"Yeah, he's starting to play an adult style," agreed another.

Echizen slammed the ball again. "Yeah! There goes Drive B!" cheered Momoshiro.

"Go! O'chibi!"

Hiyoshi hit the ball back. _If you think you can keep up that pace, your mistaken._ Again Echizen hit Drive B.

"Yeah! No one can stop him!"

"Ryoma-kun is awesome!"

"I see," said Kisara. "That kid, he's releasing all the stress that was building up from watching the other matches. That's why he can play at such a high tension." _It seems I misjudged his strength, his improved a lot more than I thought the hances of us winning, 40%? No even lower._

No one could stop him; the entire crowd was turned to gasping faces in front of his strength.

"Kinimitsu, it seems you've found a new pillar of support," said Kisara, she smiled sadly. "The journey for us ends here Kei."

"I know," replied Atobe slightly tightening his grip he looked down.

Echizen bounced the ball in his hand. "Neh! Want to play 100 games?"

* * *

"Seigaku wins with 3 games, 2 losses and 1 no game!" The two teams lined up on both sides of the tennis court.

"Thank you very much!" they said bowing.

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't type another match, but when I watched the anime to check if I got anything wrong I came across the Tezuka and Atobe match…what can I say, it was a good 3 episodes. But now that I've done that tennis will be disappearing for a while so equivalent exchange! This chapter was so long as well *sigh***

A/N: I'm sorry about the first copy I uploaded, it seems fanfic isn't a big fan of my internet connection -_-" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing slacking off!?" shouted Kisara to the tired group of tennis players. "Do you not want to become regulars!? Is your will really this weak!?" Kisara looked around, the person she was looking for was no where to be seen.

"Kisara-senpai, what's wrong?" asked Ootori.

"The regulars are no where to be seen," she replied. "I know that Hiyoshi is in the weights room, Gakuto in the gym, Yuushi is in the music room, Kabaji's studying, and Jirou is most likely sleeping while Shishido is on the treadmill, but Keigo…" When Kisara had left for morning practice Atobe had already left yet he was no where to be seen. Since she had taken the job as assistant coach, all the regulars were under Sakaki's care while she trained the sub regulars and remainder of the group. Yet Sakaki was nowhere to be seen, nor were the 3rd year regulars.

"Are you worried?" asked Ootori.

"A bit," she replied, Ootori looked as if he was a puppy with his ears and tail down. "What's wrong?" _Aww look at him, his like a puppy._

"If Kisara-senpai's not happy I can't be happy," he replied honestly. Kisara laughed which caused him to blush._ S-She has a nice laugh, it's…warm._

"Aren't you cute," Kisara smiled softly. "I'm more worried about this sudden depressed atmosphere in the club," Ootori wasn't convinced. "I'm telling the truth, Kei can take care of himself. Now why are you slacking of, go finish you 20 laps," she said.

"I'm already done," replied Ootori, he was slightly flustered and was sweating but it was barely noticeable. Kisara frowned and looked at those still running they were red in the face and panting.

"Your not lying to me, are you?" Ootori shock his head. "Wait until everyone else is done and go take a shower."

"Hai! Kisara-senpai," he replied, Kisara looked down at her clipboard. "Sayu-san," Ootori said to himself.

"Hmm?" Kisara looked up, Ootori blushed.

"Nothing, it's just, I thought it sounded cuter than Kisara-senpai…umm…is it alright if I call you Sayu-san?" he asked. Kisara smiled causing him to blush a shade redder.

"Go ahead," she said. "Then it's Choutaro then." Ootori ruffled the back of his head with his hand with an embarrassed smile on his face. _Aww, if only I had a little brother like him, I could dress him up and buy him clothes like a life sized doll. Pity Kei's too independent to take fashion advice from others._

* * *

"…If 'y' is 2 then by subbing it into the equation we can also discover what 'x' is at that point…" said their maths teacher as the class of 3-B sat through their 4th period of the day. Kisara glanced at Atobe, he hadn't spoken to her once, nor had he even given any sign of recognizing her. Atobe seemed focus during class, Kisara looked down at her hands, something was wrong.

"Hey Kei," said Kisara when the bell rung. Atobe didn't even look at her, looking closer he looked tired, what had he been doing? Atobe grabbed his lunch and left the classroom without looking at her. Once during class she had met his eye, but he turned away immediately looking in the other direction.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Oshitari, Atobe wasn't bragging nor did he bother to accept a bento from his fan club, something was wrong.

"Don't know," replied Kisara, she sighed, what was with him? "I just don't know anymore." She reached into her bag for her lunch and she too left the classroom.

Kisara put the last of her melon roll in her mouth and swallowed, ever since Hyotei had lost to Seigaku the entire club seemed down, some of the 3rd years had even quit. Atobe had stopped attending club activity yet Hiyoshi seemed to have stepped up as his future role as the captain, Ootori seemed contempt with vice-captain. Although Kisara didn't like the idea of Hiyoshi as captain, Ootori could barely shout words of encouragement and perhaps even bow to the captain of his opponent.

_Keigo, what wrong? _She thought. The letters K.K appeared in her mind and she smiled weakly.

* * *

_He didn't come to after school practice either_, thought Kisara as she walked out of the school gate, her black car and driver waited for her outside. "Where's Keigo?" she asked as she entered the car.

"Atobe-bocchan took another car and left for the Atobe sports complex Sayuri-ojousama," replied her driver.

"Why did he go there?" asked Kisara.

"I'm not sure," replied the driver. "Shall I drive you home?"

"Yeah," she replied dully, he was avoiding her, why?

* * *

"I'm home," said Atobe walking in his mansion, he handed his bag to his butler and walked towards his room. As he walked he spotted Kisara and hid until she walked past.

"Keigo, what are you doing?" asked his mother spotting him behind a velvet red curtain, today she wore a lime green dress that flattered her hair.

"Nothing," he replied stepping from behind it.

"Your father wants to see you," she said.

"Sure," said Atobe he walked down the corridor to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice. Atobe opened the door and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ahh! Keigo!" said his father; as usual he wore a western suit. Atobe sat opposite his father. "I just want to double check with you, are you sure about this? Once these letters are sent there's no taking them back, are you positive you want to go through with the engagement?"

"Yes," said Atobe nodding. "I'm just worried about what Sayuri will think or say, will she laugh it off or get all offended, that's all."

"Yes, the female mind is such a complex place," agreed his father. "You mother is against it, even though she was the one who said 'whatever it takes'. Do you think Sayuri will agree?"

"Honest," said Atobe. "No. I just hope this engagement doesn't cause her any trouble."

_Engagement?!_ Thought Kisara as she stood outside her father's office door, she had noticed Atobe hiding from her and decided to follow. _He agreed to marry someone without telling me!?_ Pain struck her in the chest._ Keigo…_The sound of a chair moving along the floor sounded from inside her foster father's study hurriedly she ran back to her room, to hide, to cry.

* * *

_Atobe smiled at her, it wasn't his usual arrogant smile, it was warm and gentle, a smile she had never seen on him. There was always this look in his eye when she looked at her; she'd seen it once before, it was the same look his father showed his mother. He held out his hand towards her, just before she took it she looked back, there stood Yukimura, she smiled and looked back at Atobe and reached for his hand. His hand, the hand of Atobe Keigo._

"_Love takes many forms," she remembered her foster mother telling her one night. "To some love means to spend the rest for your life with them while to others it means to make them happy. Someday, you'll find him, the man you love with all your heart, the man who'll love you with all his heart. Someday…"_

"_I think I found him," said Kisara reaching for the hand. "I didn't know what love was, what I had for Seiichi, it wasn't love, I never felt secure, and I never held his hand and just smile." Kisara was almost touching his finger. "Hahaue, your right…I think I've…" Kisara reached to touch his hand but just as she did he pulled back his hand. "I thought I…"_

Kisara reached out in front of her and opened her eyes; tears were forming up at the corner of her eyes.

_Kei,_ she thought. _Was I wrong to think…to think…to have believed you loved me?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Atobe and Kisara had dated for over a year now, he had confessed to her while she was still cry about her break up with Yukimura, he always knew that at the time her judgment wasn't exactly brilliant, she'd develop feelings for him in the end that was what he'd always thought. Now, he still wasn't sure of her feelings for him, she said she loved him, but love took many forms, was it the same as how he felt for her? Did she date him because she felt in debt? There thoughts could help but creep into his mind when he was tired and weak.

Atobe Keigo shock the thought out of his mind as he was on his last lap of his morning jog, sweat covered his face, the black hood of his sleeveless shirt up. Ever since the defeat to Seigaku, every morning he'd jog to the gym which was a fair 5-6 km, he'd work out for an hour or so before taking a shower and having his driver take him to school. It had been almost three weeks since he'd started.

As he stepped out of the shower a magazine was on the floor titled 'Middle school Kanto tennis finals Rikkai vs. Seigaku', Atobe rolled his eyes and threw the white towel he was using to dry his hair over the magazines.

* * *

"Keep up the pace only 10 laps to go!" shouted Kisara to the running Hyotei tennis members, several had already finished their laps, as usual Ootori among them. She looked around, the gloomy atmosphere hadn't yet evaporated but the shock had passed over. The regulars had returned to club activities, except for Atobe, every morning he'd leave as the sunrise, go to classes then disappear once more. Even during dinner he had stopped his smug remarks and teasing, Kisara was missing the arrogant and self-assured Atobe Keigo.

"It seems you've been training them hard," remarked Sakaki walking towards her.

"Finally," she exclaimed. "I began to think you disappeared, every training session you leave a note saying which regular will do what and then you disappear. Where have you been?"

"Does it matter?" asked Sakaki as calm and collected as usual, he looked around. "Atobe's at it again," he said to himself looking at the team.

"At _what_ again?" asked Kisara, he just shock his head.

"The female singles tournament is starting this weekend, you should be training should you not?" he questioned changing the subject.

"It's only the District tournament," replied Kisara. "As an unseeded participant my first opponent is bound to be feeble."

"Confidence is a good thing to have but it can be a double edge sword," said Sakaki.

"Very spiritual," said Kisara nodding her head. "Are the rumours true?"

"What rumours?"

"As the host of the nationals, Tokyo can invite one extra team."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Oshitari, please read the next paragraph," said the teacher of their English class. Oshitari stood up and began to read, Mukahi was playing with his pen arranging them in to his name and other words. Kisara was looking out the window to escape the English lesson while Atobe was planning his evening training session.

"Kisara please translate what he'd just said into English," said the teacher. Kisara looked away from the window. Oshitari made a motion of scratching the back of his skull with three fingers.

"Question 3," she said quietly. "_It was never his intention to inflict pain or suffering on her, he loved her, yet it was so new to him he didn't know what to do_." She translated.

"Well done, now will you all please turn the page to…"

"Thanks," whispered Kisara to Oshitari.

"No problem," he replied.

When the lunch bell went Kisara reached into her bag for her bento and left the room without saying a single word. Atobe's eyes followed her as she left, not once did she greet him or acknowledge his existence. True, Atobe had been absorbed in training in the recent weeks but to ignore him completely, why?

"Choutaro," she greeted to the tall silver haired boy waiting under a large green tree.

"Sayu-san," he greeted back smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

When the end of lunchtime bell rung Atobe stood outside the classroom door as students filed into the classroom, when Kisara finally appeared he grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"What?" She asked, there was confusion on her face, Atobe let go.

"Meet outside the usual restaurant at 6 tonight," he said then walking into the classroom, there was something he needed to tell her and she needed to know now. The white invitation with its writing in gold felt heavy in his pocket.

* * *

Kisara stepped out of the car as it pulled to a stop in front of 'La Porchetta', Atobe's favourite italian resturant.

"What time should I pick you up, Sayuri-ojousama?" asked the driver.

"No need," she replied. "I'll take a taxi or something home."

"I see, very well then." Kisara slammed the door close and the black Volvo drove away into the streets. She looked at her watch it was only 5:30 as she sat down on the brickwall that linned the garden outside the restaurant, she was half an hour early, reaching into her bag she pulled out a pale beige envelope with gold trimmings. She had found it the other day when looking a working pen in her father's office; the modern age of laptops and hand held computer seemed to have cause an extinction of them, it was an invitation to 'Keigo Atobe's engagement party to', there was a blank space after the to. She had found several of them, all slightly different in design and colour, all most likely drafts but what frustrated her was that who Atobe was being engaged to was blank. She scrunched up the letter and walked towards the nearest trashcan, but just as she was to put the letter inside she stopped herself and placed it into her bag.

_He'll sit me down, explain why he's engaged, then at the end of it all, I'll go home, sleep and tomorrow it'll be as if we were never together,_ she thought to herself but it had the opposite effect creating a knot in her stomach. _It just wasn't meant to be_. The knot tightened. _This is how our story will end, as foster brother and adopted sister._

* * *

Atobe rode in his car driving towards the designated location, before he met her there was something he needed to do first. The car pulled to a stop outside a large jewellery store.

"Atobe-bocchan," said the driver. "We have arrived."

"I know," he replied opening the car door and stepping out, waiting outside the jewellery store was his mother dressed in a beautiful golden halter top dress that reached just past her knee, Grace Lucinda Nightway Atobe.

"You're slow!" she complained.

"Forgive me, Hahaue," apologized Atobe, he opened the door and held it for her. She nodded approvingly and entered the store, he followed her. She then took his arm and led him around the room looking at different rings.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, looking down. "Because your father and I are so useless, it led to this."

"It's alright, I'm fine with the turn of events," assured Atobe. His mother was a kind woman, obscure and scary at times but she cared in her own bizarre and unique way. She had known Kisara's mother since she herself was a young girl, the years of friendship led her to adopt Kisara after her parent's death. She was over sensitive, picking up even the slight fault or mistake and observant in her own childish way. But despite all that, she was a clever woman, she knew what personalities clashed, where to best seat a person in a dinning hall, how to subtly change her husband's mind even how to make Atobe feel guilty.

"I was lucky, my father didn't believe in arrange marriages," she said. "But Saki-chan she wasn't so lucky, married Kyoya Kisara, a man 10 years her senior. He wasn't happy she never gave him a son, just a daughter, he shunned her, every time I saw the mother daughter pair at least one of they had a signs of recently being hit." Atobe's mother stopped in front of a square cut diamond ring on a gold band. She tapped to it on the glass case. "Show me that," she said. The two were the only customers, and the age gap seemed to have caused some kind of ruckus among the employees.

"A new design from 'X' excellent choice madam," said a man in his late forties and greying hair. "It compliments your hair perfectly."

"What do you think?" she asked holding the ring in the air. Atobe shock his head. "Well, it's your engagement ring after all," she put down the ring. "We'll keep looking."

"May I ask the occasion?" asked the employee.

"We need to buy my future daughter in law an engagement ring," explained Atobe's mother. "Children, they grow up so quickly."

"Indeed," agreed the employee. "Well then about-" Atobe pulled his arm from his mother's grip and walked around by himself. Many of the female employees whispered as he walked past, giggling in excitement and eyeing him.

"Would you like some help?" asked one, no older than 20.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a ring," he replied bluntly.

"Well, we have plenty, may I ask the occasion?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him; Atobe didn't even glance at her.

"I'm getting engaged," he replied. Her face fell. "She fairly tall, shorter than me, blue eyes, black hair and pale skin." The employee hid her disappointment and showed him to a range of white gold rings. Atobe looked at them, the ring had to perfect and had to say everything he wanted with it. He walked around; it must have taken hours before he spotted the perfect ring. The diamond itself was a round cut about 6mm in diameter on a white gold band, it was perfect. He tapped on the glass.

"This one," he said, Atobe's mother walked over to examine his choice, she frowned.

"A bit small don't you think?" she said. "And white gold? Hmm, I'm not sure," but she noticed the look in Atobe's eyes. "Oh well, this one it is."

"Very good choice sir," said the male employee from before, he seemed slightly upset they didn't buy a more expensive ring. "Would you like it sized?"

"Yeah," said Atobe, he reached into his pocket and took out a sapphire ring from his pocket. "Here." The employee examined the ring.

"My, a one of a kind 19th century work this is, made from silver, the carvings are incredible and the Sapphire, my, what splendid work," he admired the ring. Atobe knocked the glass with his knuckles.

"Hurry up," he said impatiently.

"Would you like it engraved?"

Atobe frowned in thought, he smirked as he said. "K.K"

But he had made a big mistake, not once had he paid attention to the time, by the time the ring was done it was dark and pouring rain outside; the time now was 6:40.

* * *

Kisara waited and waited and waited, sitting outside, alone in the pouring rain. Her hair was wet from the rain, as was her Hyotei uniform. She looked at her watch, it was almost 7 now, he was almost an hour late. She smiled sadly.

_This is his answer_, she thought_. I've never voiced this aloud before…if I were the most important person in his life... how happy would I be…but it's no big deal, it just means...that I wasn't that person… Things happen; this was just another one of those things.._. Kisara stood up wiping the warm tears from her face.

"Sayu-san?" said a familiar voice; she looked up to see Ootori holding a bright yellow umbrella over her head. "Sayu-san, what's wrong, your soaking wet." He took off his school blazer and draped it over her shoulders. "Come one, I'll take you home." She shook her head.

"I can't face him," she whispered softly…_ Still, these over whelming feelings…are probably proof of my conceit…as I tried to distance myself from you across the years, you just came coming back...may you did once too many..._ "I don't want to go home now." Ootori looked at her, worry in his eyes. He put an arm over her shoulder and said.

"At least let me get you out of the rain."

_...I feel so shameful…so stupid…and pathetic. Yet, I still love you._

* * *

_Crap!_ Thought Atobe running across the road in the rain. The streets were crowded with people holding umbrella's over their head shielding themselves from the rain. As he ran across the road, he ran past a bright yellow umbrella that shielded two people.

"Sayuri!" he shouted looking around. "Sayuri!" He kicked the brick wall. "Damn it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shishido's house wasn't more than a minutes walk from where they were so he decided to take her there to dry off. He was sure Shishido wouldn't mind, as least, he that was what he thought.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" was his first remarked when he saw the drowned appearance of Kisara. But when Kisara didn't fight back the smierk on his face turned to worry. "Choutaro, take her to the kitchen, if she drips all over the carpet my sister will have my head."

"I almost forgot, you're living with your siblings, instead of your parents," replied Ootori. He led Kisara across the wooden floors and into Shishido's kitchen. Shishido threw a towel over Kisara's head and headed upstairs.

Ootori opened a cabnit and took out a tin of teabags, he'd come here often enough to know where everything was. Filling a kettle with water he put on the stove to make some tea.

"Here," he said handing her a bright blue mug when it was done. "You okay?"

"Fine," she replied smiling.

_She's smiling? _thought Ootori. _I wonder if Atobe drove her to the point of insanity, what was she doing out in the rain in the first place? _Shishido's footsteps could be heard jumping down the stairs, he threw a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts at Kisara.

"My clothes are better than your wet uniform, I'd give you my sister's but she'd kill me if she found out I was in her room," he said.

"Thanks," she said, taking off the towel from her head.

"The bathroom's first door on the right," said Shishido pointing down the hall. "You can change there." Kisara nodded, she entered te bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Bet even her underwear is soaked from the state of her," remarked Shishido.

"Shishido-senpai!" exclaimed Ootori blushing slightly at the thought.

"I'm stating fact, what happened?" asked Shishido ruffling his short brown hair. "I kow she's not the brightest spark but you got to admit walking in the rain without an umbrella is one of the dumbest things you can do."

"Shishido-senpai!" exclaimed Ootori warningly again. "That's not very nice."

"Why did you bring her here?"

"She said," Ootori paused in thought. "She didn't want to face him?"

"Atobe," was Shishido's immediate rely. "I bet it was him who left her out in the rain, that bastard." Ootori had heard Shishido insult Atobe many times, but it was a first that he was saying it to defend Kisara, the two were like cats and dogs, although it did seemed Kisara disliked Hiyoshi a lot more.

"Atobe-bucho wouldn't do that to Sayu-san, would he?" asked Ootori.

"It's funny how you say 'to Kisara'," smirked Shishido. "Well if Atobe and Kisara fall out you're bound to have a chance." Ootori blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like a puppy and its master," said Shishido. "Luckily for you, I only noticed because I keep an eye on you. If Atobe found out, well, who knows."

There was the sound of jangling keys and the front door opened. In entered a male in his late teens, he had short grassy brown hair and the same expression as Shishido, he had a hard wheel skate board and a bag over one shoulder.

"Aniki!" exclaimed Shishido. "Why are you back so early?"

"Teacher got fed up with us, cried, left the classroom, umm, that's about it," replied the male taking off his runners, the base of his jeans were ragged from skateboarding, his t-shirt was black with a inhuman skull at the front, the symbol of his favourite death metal band. "I'm going to have a shower; I missed a turn on my skateboard and fell in a ditch." Ootori looked at Shishido; he was surprised to find he had no wise crack joke to say to his brother. "Hey Choutaro," he greeted Ootori as he walked up the stairs. "And why's the floor wet?"

"So what do we do?" Ootori asked Shishido.

"She can stay here the night safe and sound, unless my brother groaps her in her sleep then I'll just have one less sibling to worry about," he replied, Ootori looked horrified. "According to Mukahi, once when he, Oshitari and Kabaji stayed at Atobe's house, he decided to play a prank on Kisara the next morning."

"What happened?" asked Ootori as Shishido's brother walked down the stairs with a change of clothes.

"He didn't tell me, I'm guessing she has low blood pressure or something. It might explain why Mukahi's eyebrows are so thin." Unconscious Ootori rubbed his eyebrow with his fingers. A high pitched scream echoed behind them. The two turned around to see Shishido's brother slamming the bathroom door closed.

"Ah!" was all Ootori managed.

"Ryo!" shouted Shishido's brother storming into the kitchen. "Why is there a half naked girl in our bathroom!?"

"Half naked as in with underwear?" replied Shishido.

"Answer!"

"I sorry," apologised Ootori bowing. "I bright her here, she was dripping wet from the rain and Shishido-senpai's house was close by so I brought her here."

"More importantly," interrupted Shishido's brother. "Is she single?" Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Lay a finger on her and your dead," he replied.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Nope," replied Shishido popping the 'p'. "You know that rich, narcissistic captain of Hyotei tennis club." His brother nodded. "That's his girl."

"And why is _his girl_ here?"

"I'm sorry, I should go." They turned around to see Kisara dressed in Shishido's clothes, surprisingly, aside drop hanging of her shoulder, they seemed to fit. "Is it okay if I return you your clothes tomorrow?"

"Sure," replied Shishido. Kisara nodded awkwardly, she rolled her wet uniform into a ball and walked towards the front door.

"You shouldn't do that!" remarked Ootori.

"It's fine, I have another set."

"That's not it, if you do that you'll ruin the shape of the vest."

"I'll throw it away," she replied bending down to put on her school shoes without socks. Once more the door opened, this time, a woman in her mid twenties, long brown hair and dressed in an elegant purple suit, she wore 15 centimetre heels and a white gold bracelet with a heart locket.

"Ryo! Renji! I brought Chinese…" she stopped talking as Kisara walked past.

"Excuse me," said Kisara walking past her but the woman grabbed Kisara's arm and dragged her back inside.

"Aneki," said Shishido as the woman pushed Kisara towards Ootori, he caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

"Take her to my room," said the woman putting the bag of food in her hand down. "Ryo."

"Yes?!"

"Hang her clothes to dry," she said. Shishido quickly took her uniform and hurried into the kitchen. "Renji."

"Yes!?" exclaimed Shishido's brother.

"Take the food into the kitchen." He grabbed the bag and ran into the kitchen also. "Take off your shoes," she said to Kisara, hesitantly she did as she was told. "Come with me." The woman took off her shoes and led Kisara upstairs.

"Crap, Reina-nee's back," said Shishido Renji peeping from the kitchen door.

"What do you think she'll do? Eat her alive?" asked Shishido Ryo.

"Maybe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Sit," commanded Shishido Reina as she opened her bedroom door. It was like stepping into another house, the walls had purple floral patterns, and the curtains were made from velvet whiles the carpet dark green. The bed had lace curtains surrounding it and all the furniture looked as it came from the Victorian age, all but a regular looking coffee table about a 70cm high that sat on a mat. Cautiously Kisara sat on the floor by the coffee table.

"Vodka or scotch?" asked Shishido's fierce looking sister.

"Huh?"

"Well what do you drink?"

"Umm, when I feel like celebrating…I like…orange juice?" Kisara had honestly never tasted alcohol before, after the countless times her father had hit her under the influence she had avoided it completely.

"Scotch it is," determined Shishido Reina. She placed two glasses on the table and a bottle of scotch. Sitting down she took of her blazer and filled the two glasses. "The reason Ryo and Renji never enter my room is because their scared I keep a gun by me when I sleep. In reality I just don't want them touching my liquor." She drained the small glass and filled herself another glass. "So why is a promising girl like you doing her dressed my brother's clothes?"

"It's…" Kisara had almost considered telling her the truth. "Nothing."

"Well," she drained the glass again. "Nothing usually means something and something usually means boys."

"Its fine," insisted Kisara smiling sadly. "I always saw it coming…" _always…_"I knew from the start it was a doomed relationship…" tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. _I've always known he'd leave me, just like everyone else…_"Since it began I prepared myself…" _he was always kind, a teaser, narcissist, arrogant, self centred, sometimes even a sore loser at chess and go but he always cared…always. _"So I'll keep walking, forever," the tears streamed down her face. "After Seiichi I made a vow, to always keep walking forward, to endure all pain, to not lose myself." She thought about what Marui had said to her. "After all…I have legs don't I? I have my fingers don't I?"

Shishido Reina raised both glasses to Kisara and drank from them. "Since you don't want it, I'll drink in your place. Good luck!" Kisara nodded.

"Thank you," she said. Reina stood up and opened a cabinet door, she handed Kisara a black spaghetti strap with lace edges.

"Stay here the night," she offered. "And please get out of those clothes, brown is not your colour." They laughed. Kisara changed into the dress (Reina had her back turned) and the two headed downstairs to eat.

Dinner was Chinese take out, it seemed Shishido and Renji ate quite a bit so Reina had brought extra food just in case and although the two younger siblings seemed to fear their sister they could still joke and laugh, within limits, of course.

"Where will she sleep?" asked Shishido when they had cleared the food.

"My room?" offered Reina, Kisara nodded.

"Then Choutaro, wanna bunk in with me?" asked Shishido.

"If that's alright with you," replied Ootori. "May I use your phone?"

"To call your parent right?" Ootori nodded. "You know where the phone is."

"Can I use it after him?" asked Kisara.

"What ever," replied Shishido. When Ootori was done notifying his parents Kisara rung hers.

"Hello?" said an unknown voice.

"This is Sayuri, can you tell my parent I'll be sleeping over at a friend's house?"

"Of course ojou-sama," replied the voice. "Oh! And Keigo-bochan seems to have been looking for you; shall I settle his nerves for you?"

"Please," said Kisara. "And ask him to bring my spare uniform tomorrow as well; mine's ruined from the rain."

"Very well ojou-sama."

"Bye," Kisara hung the red phone back on its wall hanger.

"Hurry back, we're playing poker!" shouted Reina's voice.

"Coming!" Kisara hurried back to the living room, she had to stay distracted and moving, the moment she had time alone to think she kept thinking of Atobe. _I…I…still…I still…_

* * *

The next day Kisara woke up from one of the first full night of sleep she had in a while, Reina had made Shishido drag his mattress across the hall and set it on her floor. She looked at the kuku clock on the wall, it was only 6 in the morning but she couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep so she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"_I love you," the sound of Atobe's voice whispered in her ear._

The door opened then closed behind her. Kisara wiped her face and opened the door to see Ootori standing blushing outside.

"Morning," she greeted. He looked at his feet when he said.

"Morning, umm, up early."

"You too."

"Me and Shishido-senpai went for a morning run, the moment he got back he fell asleep, so I decide to wash, umm, well, umm…" explained Ootori his cheeks red.

"I see, well I'm all done the bathroom is yours," replied Kisara, she took a step forward but Ootori was in the way.

"Oh! Sorry," Ootori and Kisara side stepped in the same direction, Kisara side stepped to the opposite but as did Ootori, they did it again and again until Kisara laughed. She held onto Ootori's shoulders so he couldn't move and walked through the gap. "Sorry," repeated Ootori.

"It's fine," replied Kisara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Put this on!" insisted Reina thrusting a long sleeved black dress towards Kisara, the moment she put it on Reina put a silver belt with many fake diamonds around her waist as well as a matching necklace, bracelet and earrings. "Hmm?" she looked at Kisara and nodded. "Keep it," she then put a pair of black stiletto heels on her feet. "Now you're perfect, any man will fall heads over heels for you."

"To look up her skirt no doubt," said Shishido at the doorway. "Are you going to school dressed like that?" Reina grabbed another stiletto shoe lying on the floor and threw it at Shishido, he ducked and scurried away.

"He's right, I can't go to school looking like this," agreed Kisara.

"Who said you were going to school?" questioned Reina.

"It's a school day," replied Kisara.

"Does it mean you _have_ to go to school?"

"You mean wag?"

"Well duh," Reina rolled her eyes. "Your young, and have sexy legs now go out and flirt with every guy you see."

"Wait," interrupted Kisara. "I'm fine…really… you don't need to do all this."

"I'm the only daughter of 4, I've always wanted a little sister to dress up," said Reina. "Now, what you are going to do is for this entire day I want you to do what ever you want without a care in the world, then at the end of the come back here and tell me everything."

"I still don't get it," said Kisara honestly, she didn't see the point.

"All I want you to do it to just go have fun for the rest of the day," said Reina simply. "Yes?" Kisara nodded.

"One condition."

"What's that?"

"Can I wear jeans and walking shoes?"

* * *

Kisara left the Shishido home dressed in a black and silver tank top, dark tube jeans and converse shoes, Reina had refused to let Kisara take off the jewellery except for the belt. She looked back as she walked and sighed, Reina…was a nice person…in her way. But she felt refreshed somehow, but as she kept walking Atobe kept appearing in her head, she tried to distract herself by humming tunes and songs but the song 'Ore-sama no bogi wogi' popped into her head and she felt a jab with a blade to her heart.

_Keigo…_she reminisced. _I wonder…if the person he's engaged to is a nice person? I hope so…_

"Sayuri?" Kisara turned to see Yukimura and Sanada; they wore their Rikai uniform with a tennis bag over their shoulders.

"Hi," she replied smiling weakly, they weren't the first on the people she'd like to see list but they weren't the last.

"Hello," greeted Yukimura back, there was an awkward pause. "Where are you heading?"

"Not sure," she replied honestly. "You?"

"We have morning tennis practice," he replied. "Well, bye." Kisara nodded and turned to leave. Yukimura watched her as she walked, she had grown her hair out longer since they had broken up, and it now reached past her waist. Time in England had paled her skin and she had lost weight. But it all suited her; to him she looked as beautiful as ever, to his eyes.

Sanada noticed Yukimura's stare, he rolled his eyes and shouted after her. "Oi! Want to come with us!?" Kisara stopped and turned around. "I'm sure the team would want to see you as long as you don't manage the training routines again. If I remember correctly you had a score to settle with Niou."

_Well, she did say have fun…and to me tennis is fun._ Kisara nodded. "Why not?"

"Great," replied Sanada. _You owe me one_, he thought to Yukimura.

* * *

"- to think Hyotei lost against Seigaku, honestly, I think you're better off at Rikai," said Sanada.

"Really!? Because you're not at Hyotei," replied Kisara. "It seems your rival's shoulders healing fine, do you think he'll make it for the national?"

"I hope, speaking of tennis I saw you name on a district tennis tournament pairing list," said Sanada. "You're finally competing competitively despite the fact your starting from the bottom." Kisara suppressed to urge to talk back; it wasn't their first discussion on the topic and hopefully the last.

"Sanada," said Yukimura warningly as the three stepped off the subway and began walking up the stairs.

"Its fine Seiichi," interrupted Kisara. "Niou isn't the only one who I have a score to settle." The two glared at each other while Yukimura just watched. "Individual tournaments are different from team tournaments; the team's strength is reflected among the entire tennis club which means schools with higher past achievements will be seeded. But individual tournaments relies one an individual's tennis record despite whatever school they come from, the fact I'm from Hyotei may scare a couple of people but aside from that I have no record of any official matches so I have to start at the starting line."

"How degrading," said Sanada. "I suppose it's your fault for never participating in any official tournaments."

"Why thank you, but I don't want to hear it from the person who has never won against Kunimitsu or Seiichi," replied Kisara.

"Like you've won against Yukimura."

"At least I've won against Tezuka Kunimitsu and you."

"I've won against _you_."

"Not as many times as I've won against you."

_Just like before_, thought Yukimura smiling. _Bickering just like before._

"You're playing tennis again Seiichi?" asked Kisara suddenly changing the subject and ignoring Sanada. Yukimura nodded. "Play a match with me when you have time, okay?" The memory of him yelling at her passed through his mind, did she not remember it?

"Sure," he replied. _It's just like a year ago…_

* * *

"Sayu!" was Marui's first reaction when he saw Kisara, he almost suffocated her in a hug until Kuwahara made him let go.

"Ehh! So the dragon lady returns," remarked Niou swinging his racket in a circular motion. "Puri."

"It's the wannabe trickster," replied Kisara, Niou looked down at her and leaned forward. Kisara in her heels was almost as tall as him; they both gave each other the same smirk.

"Ready to settle the score?" he challenged.

"Excellent! I've been meaning to thrash you at your own game," she replied. "Doubles." The two were centimetres apart and no one dared interfere.

* * *

"Yagyuu!" said Kisara just as Niou said.

"Marui!"

"You're pairing up with me!" they said in sync. Marui and Yagyuu exchanged looks.

Sanada sighed and shock his head. _Five seconds and they're already at each others neck._

Yukimura smiled at the sight. _An interesting pairing, among all the regulars Marui knows what type of tennis Sayu plays best and Yagyuu is the only one able to see through Niou's illusions. They chose their partners well._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"1 set match, Ni-"

"The idiot trickster pair," interrupted Kisara.

"1 set match idiot Trickster pair verses K-"

"Dragon Lady Pair," remarked Kirihara from the sidelines. Yanagi hit him on the head. "Hey that hurt!"

"1 set match Trickster pair verses Dragon pair!" shouted the third year referee unwilling to get on either team's bad side.

"As usual the dragon lady team serves first," said Niou bowing from his side of the court.

"Why thanks," replied Kisara.

"Start at 50% then slowly work you way up," said Yagyuu, she nodded.

_Niou's perception and observation skills are strong giving his team the edge, but his long term memory is terrible so he probably doesn't remember our last match and the depth of my strength in tennis, taking away that edge,_ thought Kisara. Yagyuu threw the ball up in the air and served. Niou quickly received it and sent it back over the net, Kisara responded by hitting a shallow shot near the net. Marui smiled as he volleyed the ball. The ball hit the net then rolled across where Kisara tapped it towards Marui's side of the court.

"15 love!" shouted the referee.

"…How?"

"I know you too well," replied Kisara. Yagyuu served, the ball went back and forth several times before Marui frowned, and he volleyed the ball once more. _Let see…_thought Kisara. _Tightrope again?_ She looked closely at his racket._ No it's the metal pole hit. _As she guessed the ball hit the pole that held the net up and went towards Kisara's side, but she was prepared and quickly returned the shot.

"…How?" repeated Marui.

"Care to explain?" asked Yagyuu.

"Simple, Marui had a habit of tilting his racket towards whichever side he hits his metal pole shot," replied Kisara. "When he hits the tightrope he has his racket more horizontal. His facial expressions are also a dead give away."

"Impressive, such small things," admired Yagyuu.

"I've played tennis against him for almost a decade, you don't play tennis against someone for almost a decade without picking up something," said Kisara.

"Game to Dragon pair!" shouted the referee. Kisara bit gently on the inside of her cheek.

"Oi! Ref, call us that once more and it'll be more than tennis balls this racket will be hitting!" she shouted.

* * *

"5 games to 3, Kisara to serve!"

_Damn it!_ Thought Niou. _I thought Marui could help but I just gave myself a huge disadvantage! What's more she's partnered with Yagyuu._ Niou gave Marui a dirty look that said 'Your no help' while Marui frowned back.

_If I had to choose between Sayu and _him_ I'd pick Sayu, but I don't like loosing either. Damn it! I didn't want to resort to this._ Marui waved for Niou to come closed.

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this," said Marui shaking his head. "Listen, we can win this just…" he whispered in his ear Niou's ear.

Kisara stepped up to serve, she threw the ball up in the air, just as she hit it towards Niou she looked closely at him, his eyes, they were a different colour, they were blue a familiar blue. Just as she hit the ball she saw him with both eyes, the one standing there wasn't Niou, but Atobe. She froze, unable to return the ball that bounced at her feet.

"My goodness," she whispered.

"What's wrong Sayu!?" asked Atobe. "Don't freeze before this hand just yet!" Yagyuu glared at the illusion of Atobe, Niou had gone too far, where did he get such a barbaric idea from, he wondered when he saw Marui's guilty expression.

"Damn it!" he cursed, he glanced over at Kisara, she looked like she was thrown into a river during the winter.

* * *

"5 games to 6!" shouted the referee. Kisara had lost her service game; this had never happened before in doubles. Marui used this to his advantage earning them an easy 2 games.

_Of all people_, thought Kisara. The match continued but she barely paid it any attention, Yagyuu was playing alone. _Of all people to put right in front of me._ She stared at the illusion of Atobe._ You just had to,_ she gripped her racket._ Of all people._ The ball was travelling towards her. _You just had to. _ Kisara raised her arm in the air. _You just had to pick the one that I wanted to crush the most on the court!_ She swung her racket and hit the ball, yet no one saw her wrists move or her racket making contact with the ball. It was as if it moved on its own, like a puppet on strings.

"The match starts now," said Kisara pointing her racket at the illusion of Atobe.

* * *

"6 games all!" shouted the referee.

"Yagyuu stand back," said Kisara, she inhaled._ Slowly, with quiet but string knocks, open the door, little by little. Let every part of me be guild by the wind, the feeling of becoming the breeze itself. The wind is me, the wind's movement in my movement, the speed of the sound vibration in my speed, the wind's gentleness is my gentleness. _

"There it is," said Yukimura as he watched. "The marionette shall dance once more."

"What do you mean?" asked Kirihara.

"Take this as an example," said Yanagi. "In the ocean, when a person is 20 meters below sea level, a large amount of pressure in extended by the water on the lungs, forcing them to act like compressed gas cylinders with leaks. As you go deeper, the pressure increases and air rushes in and out of the body rapidly. At a depth like that the water's pressure is 3 times grater than the pressure of air at seal level. A large intake of oxygen at this depth will activate the brain and muscles as well as loosen the joints. However at this depth the most important factor is one to the human body that is normally completely harmless, the gas that makes up 70% of the earth's atmosphere…Nitrogen."

"And?"

"Since the body is naturally saturated with Nitrogen. This means that at its limit just a little decompression will cause the nitrogen to be absorbed immediately. Through out the body especially in the joints, nitrogen bubbles will form. With the natural air collected in the joints the body's mobility is greatly increased. Smooth movement that goes beyond the natural human limits."

_Grant me the speed that surpasses sound, strength that can stop the waves and the flexibility that surpasses all limits._ Kisara kicked her legs up so far up her foot could kick the head of the person behind her, she then did a back flip with only one point of either her hands or feet touching the ground.

"Wait-" began Yagyuu. Kisara glared at him and he swallowed. "Alright, fine."

"You're on your own man," said Marui standing to the side of the court. _It's coming, her true strength in tennis. The techniques that granted her the titles of 'the Queen' and 'the marionette of the court'._

"Wait what?" remarked Niou.

"Hey, I know we're team mates, so as one regular to another," said Marui. "It was not nice knowing you."

"13 point tie breaker!" shouted the referee. "Kisara to serve!"

Kisara threw the ball into the air and bent her back so far back her head nearly touched her foot while her other leg was near her chest, when the ball began to fall she sprang forward and hit the ball with her racket.

_The hell is wrong with him?_ Pondered Niou as he ran towards the ball, he raised his racket to hit it but it bounced away from him. "What was that?"

"Dances of the Marionette." said Marui quietly. "1st dance, Rejection."

"There it is," said Sanada. "Compared to Hyotei's Ootori's scud serve it lacks power and weight, but in terms of speed and accuracy it take the cake."

"1 love, Kisara leads!"

"Combining her flexibility and spin control she uses her hips as a base," said Yanagi as Niou served. "She can get to the ball almost two steps ahead of the fastest runner, and then using her high centre of gravity she hits the ball with all her weight." They watched as Kisara swung her legs as she hit the ball, Niou raised his racket to return the ball but it just skimmed across the ground. "Without the need for the opponent to hit topspin on the ball she can add all the necessary amount of rotation to it all on her own."

"Strength, speed and technique, she's the perfect all rounder player," said Sanada, his right hand trembling.

"Doesn't it just make you want to get on the court and crush her yourself?" remarked Yukimura. "If you can that is."

* * *

"7 games to 6 Kisara Yagyuu pair victory!"

"Her skills haven't rusted at all," said Sanada. "That good to see."

"If we pitted her Dances of the Marionette against you Fuu Rin Ka Zan, who do you, think would win?" asked Yanagi.

"Such a foolish question," replied Sanada, his eyebrow twitched. There was silence.

"Dances of the Marionette, right?" said Yukimura smiling.

"Then how about against you Yukimura-bucho?" asked Kirihara. Sanada hit him on the head. "Oww!"

"Do you even need to ask!?" he said with his usual frown.

"That's not a straight answer," muttered Kuwahara. "Who would it be?" He asked Yanagi.

"…Yukimura hands down, no matter how strong or fast Sayuri-san is, its useless against out captain."

* * *

Kisara wiped the sweat from her face, the Dances of Marionette always drained her no what the strength of her opponent. She grinded her teeth together, the side effects were taking place.

"Where you going?" asked Kirihara as she stood.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked back smiling sweetly.

"No," replied Kirihara. Kisara walked towards the girls toilets and locket herself in on of the cubical, luckily Rikkai believed in hygiene when it came to the toilets. She slide down against the wall pain rippling her joints.

The dances of Marionette worked by her body releasing extreme amounts of nitrogen into her joints granting her flexibility beyond compare. But when the nitrogen began to dissolve and her joints began to pop back into place it caused her great pain.

"Damn it," she cursed sweat covered her forehead and body. She twitched and turned as the pain spread from her hips to her back, she gasped as she felt her joints crack with her every movement.

"Sayuri, you okay?" asked a voice outside the door. It sounded so much like a females but she recognised Yukimura's voice.

"Fine," she replied but her voice cracked giving her away. Suddenly the pain spread to her chest she panted in pain and clenched her torso.

"Don't lie," said Yukimura's voice sternly. "Open the door; do you think I never noticed? Every time you used that technique you'd disappear for an hour then come back like you saw a ghost. Open the door."

"This is the girl's toilets Seiichi," said Kisara wearily. So he did realise, what else did he know about her?

"And unless you want to embarrass me you'll open the door before a female enters here," replied Yukimura. Kisara laughed weakly, she reached for the doorknob but suddenly the joints in her arm crack. She muffled a scream of pain. "Sayu!?" Yukimura began to hammer on the door. "Open up Sayu!"

"Just leave," she said. The banging stopped, the door of the cubical next door opened, and then out of nowhere Yukimura climbed over the wall that separated the cubical. He stepped down on the toilet seat then jumped to the ground and scoped Kisara in his arms. She was too weak to retaliate or complain.

"It's better to get through this with someone," he said softly. He pushed the top lid of the toilet seat down and sat on it, his grip on Kisara firm. Another joint in her back popped and she gasped again, she gripped his jersey as she tried her best to hide the pain. "It's okay," he said softly holding her close. "Sayu, I love you."

A year ago, her face would flush and she'd burry her face in his chest, yet now, all there was, was embarrassment. Her heart no longer fluttered, yet she longed to hear those words, not from his lips but from someone else's.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over again.

* * *

"Here," said Yukimura handing Kisara a drink bottle and towel, the two sat alone near the tennis courts but away from sight. She wiped the sweat from her face and neck and took a sip from the bottle.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I no longer-"

"Why?" asked Yukimura. "Even after he leaves you out in the rain, even after he gets engaged to another woman why do still choose him!? I know I-"

"How'd you know?" asked Kisara interrupting him. "How'd you know about that?"

"I," began Yukimura, he was tempted to lie to her but the look in her eyes. "Ootori-kun told me about finding you alone in the rain. I guessed the rest."

"Why did he tell you?"

"We've been in contact for a while," explained Yukimura.

"So what have you been doing? Having Ootori give you a weekly update on what I did? What I ate?"

"What!? No," said Yukimura.

"Or how hopeless I am!? Or how!?"

"Sayu, all I wanted to know if you were still smiling!" interrupted Yukimura. Kisara stoped ranting and looked down at her hands. Yukimura knelt before her his hands on hers. "Sayu, a year ago, that was my mistake, could you, can you, give me a second chance? Sayu, I still, I still love you."

"But I…" Kisara bit lightly on her lower lip. "I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence. "Do you know how Kei confessed to me? He said, 'Sayu, I love you, ever since we first met. I loved you, at first I thought it was hate, the way you make my heart skip a beat. It took me so many years to figure it out, when I first saw you, drenched in the rain, standing alone in the garden when you thought no one was looking. I know you'd choose Yukimura over me, but, I don't care, over time maybe you'll feel the way I do for you.' Do you have any idea how those words effected me? He was willing to suppress his pride for me, he said he didn't care if I still had feeling for you Seiichi, do you know how much that would hurt? After all, everyone wants the one they love to look at them and only at them." She smiled at him.

"It doesn't sound like the Atobe I know," said Yukimura. Kisara laughed, the pain in her joints was finally gone.

"I agree, but now, after a year of not understanding why he loved me so, of not understanding why he accepted me so fully, I love him Seiichi. I'm sorry."

"Yet, he is marrying another woman."

"I know," she said. "Even when these feeling of mine are one sided, I doubt they will change. He has his reasons, and I, I just want him to be happy. To me, to love someone, is to make them happy."

"You're incredible," admired Yukimura standing up. "I know when I'm beaten. But Sayu, whenever, if ever, you need a shoulder to cry on," he tapped his shoulder. "I'll lend you mine."

"Thanks."

**A/N: I did not come up with the idea for Kisara's tennis, all thanks goes to Ringo Noyamano from Air Gear**

**A/N: Please review**

**A/N: Also, I have several endings prepared, so I'm asking a poll**

**-YukimuraXOC**

**-AtobeXOC**

**-OotoriXOC **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

For the first time in years Yanagi spotted Yukimura distracted during club training, he was excellent at pretending to pay attention as well as saying weaknesses the team had during the training but were actually constant since the start of the year but he couldn't fool Yanagi's eyes.

"She's gone you know," he said to Yukimura once everyone had left to shower and change for regular classes. "Atobe's snatched her away." Yukimura didn't smile when he replied.

"Then I'll just snatch her back."

* * *

Kisara sighed as she walked down the cement path, where to go? She didn't want to return home, or go to school Atobe was there. She had it all planned in her head, the Atobe Manor war large, overly large in fact, so big that she could avoid Atobe except for dinner time. Her grandparents had strict rules about the family eating together. As she walked a shiny black BMW pulled up beside her.

"Excuse me," said a male as the tinted window was pulled down. "I'm looking for the 'Botanic gardens', do you mind telling where to go?"

The Botanic gardens was a building complex owned by her adopted father and renowned for its greenery display and coffee. The garden spanned over four blocks with water fountains and many grass ovals, Kisara herself had a sudden urge to go.

Her mother always told her never get in the car of a stranger while her father had told her anyone who drove a black BMW had serious money and wouldn't kidnap a girl for fear of their reputation. Her mother had a tendency to squeal at the sight of diamonds while her father was locked in the scariest room in the house when he was naughty. Her father's advice won.

"I'll give you directions, in exchange could you give me a lift?" she offered. He smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

"So tell me, what business does a girl like you, have at the Botanic gardens?" he asked her once Kisara had got in the passenger seat. The car had leather seats and the smell of tobacco. He had black hair with an emerald tint, dark blue eyes and a broad build; he wore a black suit and an obvious pricey gold watch on his wrist because it was butt ugly.

"A girl like me?" echoed Kisara.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I wonder," replied Kisara. "What makes you think I should be at school? What if I'm home tutored? Turn left at the next stop."

"Your not going to give me a straight answer, are you?" he turned the steering wheel to the left.

"Nope." She replied; she spotted a suitcase on the back seat, on top a folder titled 'Seminar'. "Are you going for the gathering?" she asked him.

"If you're not answering my questions I don't see why I should answer yours," he replied.

"Fair enough, how about I come up with a theory and you tell me right or wrong? Turn right."

"Try."

"I'm guessing your one of the guest speakers from the way you dress, you're not a professor or a scientist, they have a certain air don't you agree? You seem like the type of person into medicine so either a doctor or something hospital related," said Kisara.

"How'd-?"

"I cheated, you have you doctor coat sticking out from your suitcase," admitted Kisara. He laughed.

"Pull up here," said Kisara pointing to a large black gate. Hatori pulled rolled down the window as a guard walked up to them.

"Sorry, but the Botanic gardens is closed today," said the guard. "For VIP only I'm afraid."

"I know, I'm Hatori, Hatori Kisara, I'm here for the gathering," said the man. The guard flipped through a list.

_Kisara?_

"Your name's not here," said the guard.

"Check again, I'm a guest speaker so it has to be there," insisted Hatori. The guard didn't bother checking again.

"Look! We've had over 20 people today trying to sneak in, so just-"

"Excuse me," said Kisara leaning toward the open window. "I'm sorry you forgot to ask my name."

"Name?" asked the guard.

"Sayuri," replied Kisara. The guard flipped through the list.

"Your not-" he began until his fellow guard covered his mouth.

"Sayuri-ojousama," said the second guard. "What brings you here?"

"Qiqiue wanted me to meet some of his business partners," lied Kisara in her innocent as can be voice. No one could doubt her, unless they knew her well.

"And your friend?" asked the second guard kindly.

"He already told you," she pouted attractively. The second guard flipped through the list once more.

"Is Kisara your given name?" asked the guard. Hatori hit himself lightly.

"I'm sorry, no Hatori is my given name, my Japanese sense isn't all that good," he admitted.

"You look Japanese," replied the second guard. "You're here." He pushed a button causing the gates to open.

"Raised in England," explained Hatori. "Thanks and sorry about that." The guard nodded and Hatori drove inside.

There were beautiful greenery on both side, a fountain made from marble and the largest oak tree Kisara had ever seen.

"Kisara?" asked Kisara innocently. "I've heard that name before."

"You probably have," replied Hatori. "With Atobe-san as your father and your adopted sister."

"Hmm?" So he didn't know who she was.

"My Uncle passed away a few years back and willed to me all his shares and property on the condition I gave half to his daughter when she turned 18. My parents wanted some of my inheritance but I said no and left the house, recently my parents found a copy of my uncle's will and discovered the rest of its content, my cousin was willed almost 420 million US dollars. "

Kisara pretended to calculate the amount despite already knowing it. "That's…"

"A lot of money in yen," replied Hatori. "They've recently tried to get their hands on that money despite the fact they already received 200 million yen from my uncle. Human greed never ceases to amaze me."

"Have you met your cousin?" asked Kisara. Hatori continued to drive straight until they reach a very large glass building. "The parking spaces are down that ramp," said Kisara pointing to it. Hatori turned the steering wheel and headed underground.

"Once," said Hatori. "She was only two or three though, grabbed my ears and refused to let go; a grip of steel. I hear she's an excellent student now, won several awards and competitions in music and ballet as well."

"Do you want to meet her?" So they were related, Kisara noted his familiar blue eyes and recognised her father's nose on his face.

"Yeah, but with the way my parents are practically begging for the cash no chance of that is there?" replied Hatori. "Anyway, I want to at least double the fortune my Uncle left me or at least not lose any of its value so I can face him when I pass away."

"Drop me here," said Kisara pointing to an elevator. Hatori pulled up in front of it and Kisara got out.

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Hatori, he pulled out his wallet and handed her a business card. "Give your sister that and tell her I'd like to meet her at least once."

"I'll pass it on," replied Kisara.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you," said Hatori. Kisara closed the car door and he drove away.

"Nice meeting you too," she said to herself looking at the card. It read:

Dr. Hatori Kisara

Neurosurgeon of Kisara Hospital

Followed by the address and number of the hospital and him.

"Smart as well as good looking," she remarked pocketing the card. She pressed the up button on the elevator. _Might as well get some hot chocolate before I go look around. I hear the library's recently received a budget increase, I should check that out…wonder if they got that medical book written by James Anders on Neurology? Qiqiue never brought the second and third volume…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

Kisara stepped out of the taxi and walked up the stone steps into her home, she had spent the rest of the day reading giving her time to finish the second volume of a series on Neurology.

After an hour of elaborate planning she had decided to spend the next week or so avoiding Atobe, the manor was large, aside from dinner time where her grandparents had strict rules about the entire family at the dinner table she could avoid him completely.

But her smile vanished when she pushed opened her bedroom door, there, sat Atobe. His arms crossed and like her still dress in his Hyotei school uniform.

"Where were you?" he asked, it was the same voice he used when he confronted her years ago, quiet, cold and overwhelmingly powerful.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked in the same cold tone. _What do you want?_

"Where were you?" he repeated. Kisara took off her shoes and set then by her bed and walked towards her desk.

"Get out," she said. _Don't talk to me now…_She raised her hand and removed one earring, Atobe grabbed her wrist, the white topaz drop fell to the floor.Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers.

She pushed him away and she slapped him across the cheek.

"Get out!" she repeated pointing to the door; tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. _Why are you doing this to me? You're getting engaged! Congratulations! _Atobe didn't move, he just stood there, staring at her. She began to walk towards the door, as she reached the door Atobe slammed his hand in the door so she couldn't leave. "What do you want?" she asked. He said nothing in response. _Why do you intend to break my heart so? _

One hand against the wall the other around her waist, he leaned forward and kissed her neck, she pulled away again. _Leave me alone! _He followed her, grabbing both wrists he pressed her against the door and began kissing the inside of her wrist.

She began to struggle to get out of her grip, a look of hate in her eyes. It ripped a hole in Atobe's chest, pain rippled through his body.

Atobe pressed her to the door, she kicked and fought be she couldn't over power him. "Why are you doing this!?" _Why is it…_she shouted. He just held her there, watching her and how much she hated him now.

_Why do you hate me?_ He thought.

_Why are you doing this to me?_ She wept silently.

Her resist began to weaken, tears poring out of her eye. "Why are you doing this?" she repeated closing her eyes. _Despite all this…why do I still love you?_ "Why!?"

"Sayuri," he said softly. "I love you. Everything I'm doing is for you, I want to be with you, and till death do us part. I want to walk up in the morning and the first face I see is yours, I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you. You're the most important thing to me." They looked each other in the eyes. Kisara pushed him away and ran out of the room.

_Don't say that!_ She thought. _Don't say that when you don't mean it._

Atobe followed her, she turned and opened the first door she saw, it led to the library but before she could close the door Atobe blocked its path. She ran and his within the shelves of books, Atobe followed her again cornering her. The lights were off and the moonlight poured in through the window.

"Don't screw with me!" she shouted. "This isn't a joke you stupid bastard!" She grabbed a book and threw it at him. Atobe covered his face with his arms as it hit him. "Go do whatever you want just leave me out of it!" She grabbed another and did the same. "Why the hell is it so complicated!?" And another. "Why am I getting upset over someone like you!?" Atobe walked towards her through the rain of books and grabbed the next book out of her hand. She was crying. "I love you," she said quietly. "I love you. I love you so much. Is it wrong!?" Atobe dropped the book and cupped his hands around her face._ What if…_

"It's probably naïve of me to say this, but I know-" He kissed her gently on the lips; she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_What if you were to be the most important person to the one you loved?_

Atobe pulled back and smiled gently at her. "-I know I love you more than anyone in the world."

_Just how happy would you be?_

Sliding down against the shelf he kissed her once more, his fingers in her hair, and her arms around his neck.

_Are there limits to the emotion you call 'love'? Hurting others, and even getting hurt yourself…, rather than the wounds healing completely…let them live a scar…that way you'll never be able to forget me. Trying to tear myself from you, to break free… loving someone so much…is it possible?_

**A/N: We'll it's almost over! Sorry Yukimura fans but it was originally supposed to end like this! But I've decided to post the alternate endings if she had ended with either Ootori or Yukimura**


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Kisara didn't want to get out of bed, she felt like an idiot and if Atobe could read her mind, he'd say she was.

"Sayu!" said Atobe knocking on her bedroom door. "You seriously have no intention of leaving that room until death?"

"Yes!" she replied then hit her head against the bed post, now he knew she was awake.

"Sayu! It wasn't that bad was it!?" he asked slightly concerned at his performance the night before. _Might as well butter her pride._ "Come on! There are worst people to lose your first to!"

"Like who?"

"Um…Oshitari!"

"Next!"

"Shishido!"

There was no reply; Atobe tapped his fingers impatiently against the door when it opened. "True," admitted Kisara, she wore only a spaghetti strand night gown in a flattering shade of blue. Atobe held her face between his hands and began kissing her, she pushed his away then slammed the door shut.

"Sayu," groaned Atobe.

"If you're just going to attack me when I open the door I'm not coming out," she replied locking the door and climbing back into bed. "Men," she grumbled. As she laid on her bed she remembered the night before when the two lost their virginity in the library, she felt her face go red; it'd be a great story at Atobe's 21st but not for her.

The door opened and she sat up quickly. "How'd you-?"

"I learnt the pick the lock," replied Atobe. "Kidding, the key for your lock is the same for mine."

"Since when did you know that?"

"Since I realised that the serial numbers on the lock are the same," replied Atobe. He sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "You okay? I mean… I'll be honest, I acted on impulse." He looked genuinely concern, Kisara sighed and smiled.

"I'm just…embarrassed," she replied resting against him. "So…now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're getting engaged to another girl," she replied frowning. Atobe frowned back when realization hit him.

"Ah!" He smirked and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Kisara Sayuri," said Atobe kneeling on one knee. "Will you marry me?" From his pocket he took out a black velvet box and opened it, inside, was a diamond ring. She was lost for words, when she didn't reply Atobe closed the box. "No, forget it, your right we're too young to-"

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

"Yes!" she smiled; Atobe leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated over and over. He opened the box and took out the ring, slowly placing it on her ring finger; he kissed the ring then each finger. "I love you," he said smiling at her. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I love you too," she replied. "But we're going to need to get you one as well."

Atobe thought about wearing a white gold ring. "Why?" Kisara wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and leaned forward.

"I need to mark my territory and tell other girls to back off," she replied nibbling on his ear. Atobe smiled, guiding her lips to his.

"Of course," he said and they kissed.

* * *

"Where is it?" demanded Atobe just as Kisara was about to step onto the tennis court for the first match of the district singles tennis tournament. Kisara pulled on her silver necklace to show she was still wearing her engagement ring.

"This way it'll be closer to my heart," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Oh! Here," she fixed a necklace around his neck identical to her only the white gold ring was just a band. "I figured you wouldn't want to wear something girly." Atobe smiled.

"Gook luck."

"Thanks."

"And Sayu…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**7 years later…**

The music played in the church, white roses covered every corner of the room. Atobe, dressed in a white suit stood waiting for his bride. His grooms, the entire regular team from his years as the Hyotei middles school tennis club captain while his best man was someone no one expected, Kisara Hatori. Mr and Mrs Atobe sat in the front row of the audience while instead of a best maid; there were two best men the other Marui Bunta dressed in all white with a pale pink orchid in his breast pocket. Marui exchanged grins with his lover Kuwahara who sat in the crowd. The rest of the former Rikkai regulars were also invited, Niou and Yagyuu sat side by side holding hands.

But the moment the bride walked into the room, dress in a beautiful white wedding gown that trailed behind her as she walked, all eyes were on her as she walked down the wedding aisle. Waiting for her at the end of the long walk, was the one who loved her as much as she loved him.

He took her hand as she stepped on the platform.

"We should have escaped to Las Vegas, that way we wouldn't need to go though all this," he said under his breath so quietly that only she could hear.

"Hahaue lock the windows for the sole purpose of stopping us," Kisara replied. The two shared a smile, their hold on each other's hands tightened.

The priest cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today…"

**A/N: The end…the alternate endings are going up next. I really liked this story, so I am thinking of writing a sequel of when they enter high school but I don't want to stretch it**


End file.
